A New Chance at Family
by QueenXCaramel
Summary: Juvia moves across the country to settle in with her biological family. Follow her and her siblings to Fairy Tail High where they find more magical beings than they've ever meet in one place! But not all of those who roam the halls are friends keep an eye out on your enemies and your friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to my first story! really hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story. I promise I will be updating constantly I won't leave you hanging.**

Chapter 1

"I'll hate it!" Juvia exclaimed to everyone in the car.

Her real mom, Aquarius had gotten married to some mama's sharkboy, Gray Pisces a while back. Of course Juvia being new to the family, wasn't around for the wedding and hasn't had the ' _pleasure_ ' of meeting the guy yet. She's heard stories though, about how Dark Blue Pisces, Gray's mom, babies him all the time and she hates Aquarius for taking her precious son away. Juvia definitely shared her sister, Levy's dislike toward the man after a few of those stories.

"Yeah! Me too!" Levy joined Juvia in her protest.

Aquarius, Juvia's siblings and herself were currently on their way to a town called Magnolia to meet up with Gray, who had been in Magnolia working for the past 6 months now. He's a teacher at the high school Jellal, Juvia, and Levy will be attending.

Aquarius smiled at her daughters, they were so much alike yet so different at the same time. "Now now you guys haven't even given it a chance! How do you know you'll hate it?"

Juvia spoke up, "We're leaving Oak Town! My friends!" She crossed her arms and looked out the window, the scenery was whizzing by in a blur, mixing greens, browns and blues all together.

Being in the foster system since she was two, Juvia moved around a lot. Oak town was the first place ever where she had encountered others like herself. Not entirely of course, Phantom Lord Orphanage was filled with ' _magical_ ' kids, but Juvia was the only sirena. There were werewolves, sprites, vamps, you name it, Juvia could find it.

"I won't see my friends again..." She whispered softly, her heart clenched, she didn't want to leave.

Phantom orphanage was the first place ever where Juvia had been and felt accepted. Living with her foster dad and brother had been the second but definitely the best. In her mind there was no other place where she'd feel like that.

"You'll make new friends." Aquarius stated. "There will be people like us in Magnolia too. Gray checked." She said looking at Juvia from the rear view mirror.

"By 'people like us' she means magical not sirens of course." Jellal said to Juvia and Levy, he mad a point of squeaking his voice to imitate what Aquarius said.

"I do not sound like that!" Aquarius yelled and reached over to whack her eldest son in the head. "And most magical beings are better than none."

Levy nodded in agreement, when Jellal saw her he rolled his eyes and put his headphones back on, effectively tuning out his mother and sister banter.

Juvia reached in the pocket of her leather jacket to fish her cellphone out and do the same as her brother. She checked for messages and found there was one she received 20 minutes ago.

 _From Gajeel_ :

 _How's the road trip to hell?_

Juvia giggled and replied quickly.

 _From Juvia:_

 _Just peachy_. 

While she waited for a reply she plugged in her headphones and played her 'Kill Me' playlist on shuffle and turned up the volume in hopes of successfully drowning out her family.

Juvia would miss visiting the orphanage, and her friends. However it was her foster family, Metallicana and Gajeel that she'd miss most of all.

Gajeel and Juvia had gotten adopted around the age of 12 and 10 by the awesome man. At first Metallicana had only taken Gajeel, but after months his son leaving every night with no explanation as to where Gajeel went and not warming up to him, Metallicana debated on whether he should just take Gajeel back to Phantom.

One night Metallicana decided he'd follow his son, Gajeel walked all the way to the orphanage where, to Metallicana's surprise, a blue haired girl wrapped up in blanket was already outside waiting for him. Metallicana watched as his son just sat at the steps with the girl in his lap, soothing her as she cried on his shoulder.

When Metallicana felt it was okay to approach them, he did. That night with Juvia in his arms, Gajeel told his dad everything from Belno revealing to Gajeel what he really was, his struggle to find himself, finding himself with Juvias help and finally how happy he was that Metallicana had adopted him.

"Hey kids check it out that's gonna be your school next week!"

Groans of protest were echoed in the car. "Mom!" The three yelled simultaneously.

The school looked like a castle straight out of a fairy tale. Funny, since that was the name of the school. Fairy Tail High, with its grey stoned walls and maroon colored banners and their unique insignia all over the place.

Juvia hated it.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her brother.

 _From Juvia:_

 _Is it too late for Metallicana to come get me?_

Almost immediately the phone flashed and started ringing, a picture of Juvia and Gajeel back to back popped up on the screen.

"Lie to me."

" _He said absolutely_."

Juvia groaned and dropped her head back on the seat. Aquarius was watching her from the rear view mirror. "Hey just text me I'm in the car still."

Gajeel grunted before hanging up.

 _From Gajeel:_

 _I have a surprise for you._

The text did nothing to help her doubts.

Aquarius spoke up, "Hey sweetie was that Gajeel?"

It wasn't that Aquarius didn't like Gajeel, she actually liked him a lot. She's a sucker for forbidden love and Gajeel was the offspring of one! It was the hurt in her eyes, Juvia didn't know why there was any there but she could see it despite the woman's efforts in smiling harder, so Juvia hardly spoke about Gajeel and Metallicana. It was better that way, Juvia could keep her happy and special memories with the Redfox just for herself.

"Yeah he was telling me Metallicana let him have pizza for breakfast." Lame lie, but Aquarius got off Juvia's back.

"Oh..." Was all Aquarius said before focusing her attention back on the road.

The next day after Gajeel told Metallicana everything, they came for Juvia. They were a very happy family. Juvia had taken loads of goofy and cute pictures with her when she left in a secret album to prove it. Moments with her two favorite men that she wouldn't change for anything in the world.

"You know Jellal you'll be taking your sisters to school in your new car." Aquarius sang excitedly poking her son in the ribs and wiggling her eyebrows.

Jellal flinched and tried to scoot away from his mother. "Mom! Stop it the road focus on the road!" Despite his efforts to sound mad he was laughing at his mother playfulness.

"Look there's the house!" Aquarius yelled pointing at a huge two story Greek inspired home.

The walls were white and there was these four huge round columns holding up a ceiling over the front of the house. There was two giant windows from the second floor to the bottom in either side of the tall arched double doors. Juvia gasped, it was beautiful.

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **FYI: I couldn't find Pisces names for mom and son so I named them after their hair color. Lame I know but I suck at making up good names, I was desperate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Juvia was wandering around the house with a box of her stuff in her hands, Aquarius had just gave the signal to her and her siblings to run up stairs and choose a room. There were so many to choose from! One thing was for sure though she would choose the farthest from Aquarius and Gray's room. _Yuck_.

Juvia shivered at the idea of her mother and him in the privacy of their room.

Meeting Gray, was exactly as Juvia had expected it would be like. Uncomfortable. With his athletic body, dark tanned skin-Aquarius must have a thing for tanned men- and contrasting white semi long hair, Juvia could sorta see why her mom would be attracted to Gray, but Juvia felt like she needed to be on high alert with him around.

Juvia didnt grow up around other sirena but she had researched them a lot, so she knew sharkfolk were no friend to sirena ninety five percent of the time. There was still that five percent sure, there was no way Juvia could be sure yet she had only just met him.

"Hey there was a room downstairs! Mom and Gray got it, so we'll be good up here!" Jellal said in a low voice, but Juvia could still hear his relief, it seemed she wasn't the only one dreading to be near the couples room.

Juvia sighed in relief, "Now I can choose a room without the fear of being stuck next to them!"

Jellal chuckled at his sisters comment, "Levy got the attic, she'll be _two_ floors away from them!"

"Aww! I didn't know we had an attic, much less one we could _sleep_ in!" Luck just wasn't on her side in this town.

Jellal shrugged and took the box from Juvia's hands, "The attic is huge, knowing my sister though, it'll be crammed with books in no time."

Juvia giggled and nodded in agreement at Jellal's comment. Levy loved books more than anything, more than half of her luggage were books, she had fought vigorously for her shelves too but Aquarius drew the line there, "Definitely NO SHELVES!" she had yelled and Levy gave up her shelves with tears in her eyes.

"Did you choose one already? Your room?" Juvia asked her brother.

"Nah," he said shaking his head, "wanna be neighbors?" his question was casual but it held a lot of hidden feelings underneath it, and Juvia was good at reading between the lines. Jellal must want make up for their lost sibling time, Juvia didn't blame him, she wished she could make up for it too. She loved her life in Oak town with her friends at Phantom and Gajeel and Metallicana, regretting the lost time meant she regretted meeting them, which Juvia didn't, so she settled on making memories with Jellal and Levy starting today and going forward.

It had been Jellal that found Juvia in a chance encounter while she was shopping at the mall.

 _Jellal had bumped into Juvia, he was too busy analyzing the girl to say sorry, instead he had blurted out "IS YOUR HAIR REALLY BLUE!?" It startled Juvia, but she answered truthfully "Yes." She just couldn't shake him off of her after that. He followed her all around the mall asking her tons of questions._

Juvia remembered asking herself, why she was answering the stranger's questions so honestly. _Despite having just met him she felt she could trust Jellal. Maybe it was because after she answered he would tell her his own answer to his question. Or perhaps it was the sense of familiarity she felt the more answers they had in common._

 _The answer to her weird sense of security around him came when Juvia told him her birthday. Jellal had stood frozen in place and Juvia stood around awkwardly waiting for him to speak again and when he didn't she started walking away. She had only taken a step when suddenly, she was swept up in a tight yet warm embrace by Jellal yelling "It's you! I can't believe it! Everything matches Juvia! Sirena, your name, your birthday, the hair, you're her your really her!" He had yelled as he spun her around in excitement._

 _Juvia was scared and desperately trying to escape his grip, he noticed because he quickly put her her down and composed himself, however his bright smile stayed on his face. Jellal explained a lot to her that day over coffee._

"Juvia?" Jellal was waving his hand infront of Juvia's face waiting for her to react.

"Yes. We can be neighbors." She answered her brothers proposition and giggled, "I was thinking about when we met."

We continued walking around in silence looking for the two perfect rooms. Juvia mind wandered to her fateful encounter with Jellal.

Through out the sibling's many topics of conversation and cups of coffe Jellal explained to Juvia that sirena don't usually live on land, but there are some adventurous and curious spirits-like Juvia's mother-that branch out, sprout legs and travel the dry lands. It's a beautiful tradition and a silent law, that all sirena, including the ones living on land give birth in the sea, all babies are kissed and blessed by the sea as he or she comes out of the womb. It's considered an omen for the sirena baby to be born on land.

On Juvia's birthday there had been a full blown storm going on, it had been hard for Aquarius to get to the beach, but she was persistent and once she did everything went smoothly.

There's is a moment after the baby is out that the water reacts and swirls around the new born sirena, welcoming it into the sea. The water did just that, and suddenly baby Juvia was being carried off into another stronger current, separating her from her mother.

Jellal told Juvia that was all he could tell her since he hadn't actually been there, he was about one when Juvia came into the picture so he didn't really know anything at that time. But his mother would tell him the story every year on her birthday and together they would pray she was alive and well, and hoped she'd be returned to them again.

"Juvia come look in this hallway!" Jellal called out from up ahead.

Juvia shook herself and skipped over to where her brother was standing.

The inside of the house was all white, white walls, white marbled floors, mostly white colored furniture. There were touches of red and gold in some places though, it looked super fancy, definitely not a place Juvia had ever been in before.

Jellal was standing in a hallway with the same white walls, marbled floors and gold chandeliers like the previous ones so Juvia didn't see anything special. She looked up at her brother with a confused expression on her face. "What am I looking at?"

"This is the hallway for us Juvia!" Jellal chuckled and pointed at the hallway again.

Juvia took the hallway in again. There was two tall arched double doors on one side of the hallway and three on other. At the end of the hallway there was no wall, only a window with two doors in the middle, sunlight was pouring in lighting up the hall.

"A balcony!" She squealed in excitement.

They exchanged knowing looks before running down the hallway opening the doors on the side they were on. Juvia ran the hall with the three doors, one was a an empty small room, the other a restroom and the last a huge room. Juvia turned excitedly to her brother.

"I want this side!"

"I want this side!"

The brother and sister yelled simultaneously. Juvia peaked through her brothers open doors, a room and a restroom, Jellal did the same.

They nodded at each other before Jellal walked over into her room and places the box in the middle of her room.

"Come on let's get our stuff." Jellal said to Juvia as he threw his arm around her shoulder and lead her downstairs. "Mom will be running around getting everything settled these next couple of days so what do you say we do some exploring around town and fix up our rooms to our liking?"

Juvia giggled and nodded, "Yes my room definitely need a _huge_ splash of color before I can call it mine!"

They spent that day carrying boxes up to their rooms and when they took breaks, they'd look at their baby pictures and share stories.

"Here," Jellal was holding a picture and waiting for Juvia to take it, "it's a picture of our parents, me and you as a bump."

Juvia took the picture and looked at it. The picture was taken on a boat. Aquarius was making a funny face, sticking out her tongue and doing a peace sign, she had her long blue hair down and the wind blowing it around but she didn't seem to mind. She had on a plain yellow spaghetti strap tank that didn't cover her noticeable baby bump and some faded out jean shorts, her other hand over her bump.

There was tall man with dark skin and a huge smile on his face hugging Aquarius with one hand and carrying a small child in his other.

"That's Scorpio!" She'd seen her dad before in many other pictures but this one was different, he looked happy. "And aww baby Jellal tso cutie wootie yes he is!" Juvia said in a baby voice teasing her brother.

"Watch it punk or I won't give it to you." Jellal didn't have a hint of threat in the sentence and his efforts to hide his smile gave him away.

"Why this one?" Jellal had many other pictures including their parents and him and Levy.

"Well you're in this one. And there's not many with the four of us together..." He trailed off and looked away.

"Oh." Juvia braced herself and took the picture. "Thank you I'll hang it as soon as I organize my room. Promise." She moved forward and kissed her brother's cheek before getting up and walking downstairs to get more boxes.

There wasn't much of Juvia's stuff to begin with, she really only had like three suitcases of her own but helping Jellal kept Juvia busy, there wasn't really much to do around there yet. Levy had played the 'these books are too heavy and I'm tiny but I'll be tough' card on Gray, successfully getting him to bring all her books up to the attic for her and she's been cooped up in the attic ever since.

Aquarius' car and the trailer it was pulling was pretty much empty aside from a few boxes labeled, 'kitchen' or 'bathroom'. Now that Juvia thought about it, there wasn't any furniture in the trailer, and the rooms were completely empty. Was Aquarius planning on buying new beds and furniture? Or did she think the house was already furnished? Juvia definitely has to ask later.

"There you are!" Aquarius yelled out as she sprint over to her daughter, her hair was up in a messy bun, with strands coming loose framing her face, Aquarius was wearing some cute running shoes, blue capris and a purple and blue flannel collared shirt open with a white shirt underneath it

' _Why did moms always wear flannels when they moved houses_?' Juvia nodded, "Yeah I was looking for more boxes to take to mine or Jellal's room."

A confused expression appears on Aquarius' face, she lifted an eyebrow before asking, "Where's Jellal?" She looked around the house and car for her son.

"Upstairs taking a break."

Aquarius' features relaxed a bit and she smiled brightly at Juvia. "Okay baby so since Levy rolling around in her books and Jellal's being a lazy butt I'll ask you."

Juvia tried hard not to wince at Aquarius' words, sometimes it sounded like she was Aquarius' last option, making Juvia feel like the soggy salad people eat when the food and dessert wasn't enough to fill their appetite or they eat it because they didn't like the actual main course or the dessert.

"Juvia? I said what do you want for dinner baby, you feeling okay?" Aquarius reached out, placing her cold palm on her daughter's forehead, her temperature was normal.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," Juvia snapped, swatting Aquarius' hand away from her face harshly, "just order some pizza or something I'm not hungry."

Aquarius watched her daughter stomp her way inside the house, she was left wondering if maybe moving away so soon after finding her lost daughter was the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope you've been enjoying my story! Please review and let me know what you think! I'd lone to hear it! Anyways enjoy the third chapter!**

 **I don't own the Fairy Tail**

 **Only the plot. It came to me in a dream lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Saturday morning Juvia woke up with bright sunlight from her uncovered windows pouring into the room and hitting her eyes.

Juvia groaned and turned her back away from the window, "I need to go shopping today."

Despite her back being turned to the window, the light was still too bright and the piece of floor she rolled onto was cold, she'd been sleeping and waking up like this for the past two days. No use in trying to go back to sleep, Juvia got up and went to the restroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

When she was done she walked over to Jellal's room and knocked. She heard her brother shuffle and then the door opened, Jellal stood in only his boxers.

"Gross!" Juvia yelled and covered her eyes dramatically.

"Ha. Ha. That's so thirteen year old of you!" Jellal said groggily, "What do you want I was sleeping." He said through a yawn.

"I was too, until the sun decided it'd be funny to shine down at full power through my window." Juvia batted her eyelashes at her brother as best she could. "You said we'd go shopping sometime this week big brother!" Juvia gave Jellal a million watt smile and watched him cave.

"Yeah I did." He stretched and cracked his back, sighing in relief at the sound. "Alright, I need a bed so get ready, get levy and meet me in the car in fifteen, cool?"

Juvia nodded and ran to the small room, it was gonna be her closet so she had put her clothes in there already. She threw on a light blue short sleeved crop top and some mid-rise faded torn out jeans that hugged her long and curvy legs, and some black combat boots halfway tied up. Juvia checked herself out in the mirror and combed her hair into a braided crown, she was satisfied with the finished look.

Quickly, Juvia ran over to the attic door, two hallways away from her bedroom. The door opened up to show a stairway. "Levy!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

There was a space wide enough to fit a mini living room before you got to another door, Juvia knocked the door and heard a hum so she stepped in.

"Jellal and I are going shopping for furniture wanna come?"

Juvia's sister was laying on her stomach reading a book, there were tons more spread out around her, "I thought the day would never come!" She said giggling as she got up.

Levy was already dressed in an orange long sleeve shirt, some dark blue jeans and red converse, her hair in its usual wild mess of curls. Together the sisters walked down stairs and out the door. Aquarius had gone off somewhere earlier that morning so they locked up and hopped in their brother's SUV, where Jellal was already waiting for them.

The siblings spent the next couple hours store hopping and buying beds, paint, carpets and furniture for each of their rooms. When Jellal's SUV couldn't take anymore weight and the trucks with beds and furniture were filled they went home.

The truck drivers were only scheduled to drop off not unload so the teens got stuck hauling everything up. But before bringing in the big furniture, they helped each other paint their rooms. About an eighth of the paint ended up on them as they ran around splashing each other but they finished and the siblings were proud of their three masterpieces.

When it was time to bring the furniture, it was ' _to each it's own'_ , but Jellal promised to help with the beds.

Juvia painted her room ocean blue and bought a matching huge fluffy carpet for her bed to be on and placed it in the middle of the room and worked her furniture around it. She placed her desk on the far off corner of her room, she'd do homework there and her own little projects too.

Two nightstands on either side of the bed that Jellal helped Juvia bring up and she was done with her room. Picture frames, a tv and a tv stand still needed to be crossed off her list, but she was happy with a bed and drawers for now.

The closet was easy, Juvia had already hung up her clothes and organized the shelves for her shoes. She set up the cute pearl colored marble vanity with gold designs on it in the middle of the back wall with a cool vintage puffed out pearl and gold chair to match, the mirror's had bulbs popping out, giving Juvia the lighting she needs to do her make-up. The closet was painted a dusty gold to match the designs on the vanity and chair.

Juvia's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything today in the hype of shopping for stuff for her room. She walked over to Jellal's room and knocked.

"Come in." Jellal said, he was sprawled across on a red bean bag he bought earlier today.

"I'm hungry." Juvia stated and waited for her brother to say something.

Jellal lifted his head up to look at his sister, "Yeah me too lets go eat." Pulling out his phone from his pants and tucking in his keys, he dialed Levy.

Juvia looked at Jellal like he was a freak. However her brother only shrugged and smacked his lips, "What?" He asked chuckling, "Do you feel like walking all the way up there instead of just waiting in the car?"

True. Juvia sighed and headed downstairs, faintly hearing Jellal tell Levy to come down.

About half an hour later, multiple plates of different flavored wings and one huge bowl of cheesy nachos were being placed infront of them.

"Thank you for the food!" The three yelled before digging in.

The evening was spent scarfing down wings, nachos and telling funny stories.

"What do you guys think school will be like?" Levy asked.

Jellal was the one who answered, "Alright I hope, I'd hate to spend my last year in high school in more misery than I have to."

Levy and Juvia giggled at their brother's answer.

"Jay, I'm sure the other school wasn't that bad, at least you had Ultear." Levy said and suddenly she sorta deflated, "I didn't have anyone."

Juvia decided it was time to chime in, "Well this year you'll have me, I know we're not in the same class but I'll eat lunch with you and it'll be fun." Juvia put her right hand up and crossed her heart with her left hand and gave her little sister a big cheerful smile, "I promise cross my heart."

"Okay," Levy sniffles a bit before returning Juvia's smile.

"Now, who's this Ultear chic and whys Jellal lucky she had him?" Juvia asked, changing the subject.

Jellal put his hands up in surrender, "Woah! Clam down you're starting to sound like my sister!" He joked and ruffled Juvia's hair. "Ultear was this chic I hung out with until I realized she was completely nuts so I ditched her."

Sounded like an interesting story, Juvia was about to dig for more info when her phone rang, she pulled it out and saw it was Gajeel. "Excuse me,"

"Oh it's her _boyfriend_!" Jellal teased.

Juvia punched Jellal hard on his shoulder before sliding out of the booth and answering. "Hey Gajeel."

" _Don't 'H_ ey Gajeel _!' me woman, where are you? Why haven't you answered me all day_?"

"Sorry I was fixing my room. Can you believe this guy didn't buy any furniture for the house?"

" _Oh, well whatever just called to see if you were alive_."

Juvia frowned, "That's it? You won't tell me how you or Metallicana are doing?"

" _What do you want to hear woman! Pops and I are fine. Stop being a grandma_."

"I miss you." Juvia whispered into the phone.

There was silence before she heard Gajeel sigh on the other side of the phone, _"l miss you too, Juvia, there's no one to bully around the house anymore._ " He said, feigning hurt and adding an extra dramatic flare.

"There's Lily!" Juvia said through giggles.

Lily is Gajeel's cat, " _Tch, yeah right! Lily is too bad ass to be bullied. By the way he doesn't shut up about how sad he is you won't come visit anymore, personally I think he just misses you sneaking him some kiwis."_

"Aww Lily." Juvia saw from the corner of her eyes Jellal and levy making their way to the counter to pay. "I promise I'll visit soon! Next three day weekend I'll be there for sure."

Gajeel grunted his okay and Juvia tried not flinch at his reaction.

" _I'll hold you to it fishbutt, I gotta go okay, Metallicana and I are going wild running in our werewolf forms tonight._ "

"Okay give Metallicana a big hug from me okay?" Jellal stepped out and motioned to Juvia he was going to the car, she nodded and watched as they climbed in and started up the car. "You and Lily get lots of kisses though."

 _"Whatever mermaid, I'll talk to you soon okay?_ "

"Alright bye, love you lots."

" _Yeah same her but less. A lot less._ " Gajeel said before he hung up, Juvia shook her head at his grumpiness, but found herself missing it so much.

As Juvia climbed into Jellal's ride she noticed the smirk on his face. Juvia rolled her eyes, "He is my foster brother!" She yelled at her brother.

Jellal shook his head and drove away from the restaurant. "Yeah well he better stay that way or I'll kick his ass!" He was joking of course, just teasing Juvia, something she quickly learned he likes to do to her.

xxxxxx

Monday morning Jellal, Juvia and Levy were standing in front of their new school.

Jellal wore a white tee with blue jeans and tan timberland, Levy had told him he looked cool before we left. Levy had opted for a cute blue tshirt dress and paired it with a faded jean jacket, black leggings and black vans. Both siblings had their blue locks loose and wild, while Juvia chose to do her hair into a messy ponytail, she was wearing a girl version of Jellal's outfit, white plan tee and dark blue jeans, her own timberland and a matching bomber jacket.

Gray left before them, and the trio made sure to leave way after to not be seen with him, they demanded Gray act like he didn't know them so the kids didn't tease or go easy on them for being sorta related to him. Gray complied and asked that in return if they had a class with him they participate and do their best in ALL their classes. The four had sealed the deal clinking their glasses of milk together at breakfast this morning.

"Alright I have lunch with you guys so we'll eat together deal? And I'll wait for you guys at the track after school since you and Juvia have gym together." Jellal voiced his plan to his sisters.

The two girls nodded and he took off one side of the school while his sisters head the other way.

"Okay Levy we'll meet here to go to lunch together okay?" Juvia watched her sister give nervous nod. "Hey," she nudged Levy a little and she looked up at her older sister, "it'll be fine, you look cute, you are gorgeous and smart, let's go in their and give everyone a taste of the sirena siblings!" Juvia said winking and giving Levy one last nudge before they walked together through those doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **i don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 4**

First period Chemistry was a drag for Juvia, the teacher, Ms. Daphne seemed like a psycho. Since Juvia was new and everyone already had their assigned seats, she got the crappy seat in the back corner, next to some poor chum who seemed to have a thing for skulls as he had them all over his desk, notebook and pen-inked on his arms, and another dude she got stuck sitting behind who reeked of rotten fish. Juvia looked impatiently at the clock, it seemed like the handle had been stuck on 10 minutes past 9 for forever! ' _Just five for minutes for the bell_.' She thought excitedly and prayed her next class wasn't such a pain.

"Ok class let's wrap it up for today!" Daphne said cheerfully. Juvia thanked Poseidon and shoved her notebook into her back pack. "Juvia why don't you come up here and introduce yourself, tell us about yourself until the bell rings."

 _No_. Did this lady really think it was okay to do this now? After she had called roll, welcomed her and gave Juvia her seat?

Juvia rolled her eyes but stood up to walk to the front of the class. "My name is Juvia Red-..." ' _What last name should she use_?' "Juvia, I moved here from Oak Town, I like to swim, my-"

"What school did you come from?" A guy with pink hair asked Juvia suddenly.

"I was home schooled, this is my first year in public school." Juvia answered and before anyone could ask anything else the bell rang and Juvia was out the door.

The halls were packed with kids, but Juvia pushed her way through the crowds to get to her second period, which was Calculus, a senior class. The teacher that she found was definitely not what she had prayed for earlier.

Gray Pisces stood at the door greeting every student that stepped into his class, when he spotted Juvia a wide grin spread across his face. ' _He knew I had a class with him!'_ Juvia straightened up and walked up to his door.

Gray handed her a sheet of paper, "My, my seems we have _two_ new students today class!"

Juvia peeked in and found Jellal, he was seated at front and next to a serious deadly looking red head chic, he waved and the red head turned to look at Juvia.

"So this is your sister." The girl said matter of factly.

Juvia looked at Jellal confused, "You told her?"

"Actually," the red head cut in before Jellal could speak ' _Just_ _who was this chic_?' "He mumbled it just now." The chic stretched out her hand to Juvia.

Juvia took it, "Yeah we're related, Juvia."

"Erza." The girl said, Juvia nodded and looked around for a seat, there was a seat two rows behind her brother, she hurried over to it and sat down just as the bell rang.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Gray yelled over his rapidly shushing students.

His eyes scanned the room and locked on Jellal then Juvia before he broke out into a grin so creepy Juvia swore his shark like features were coming out.

"Mr. and Ms. Loxar why don't you come to the front and introduce yourselves?"

Jellal looked back at his sister, who nodded and both teenagers got up to make their way to the front of the classroom.

Juvia cleared her throat, "My name is Juvia, just moved here from Oak Town with my family, Jellal is my brother."

"Hey." Jellal nodded to the class, "Pretty much what Juvia said. No we aren't twins, she's about 10 months younger than me. I like to listen to music, write and other stuff. That's it." He said turning to Gray and shrugging.

"Mr. Pisces?" A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes poked her head through the classroom door.

Gray sighed before motioning for the girl girl to step in and Juvia's mouth dropped, the girl had on a tight black sports bra and sweatpants!

"Who's the new meat?" The girl asked, not hiding the fact that she was checking Juvia out.

"Ms. Alberona if you had bothered to show up on time you would know, please take your seat, and try not to interrupt class anymore." Gray breathed out. Seemed Cana was a trouble maker, Juvia liked her already.

"Juvia you may take your seat as well."

As fast as Juvia could, she scurried to her seat.

The class was uneventful, just like Gray. However the students were cool, Cana who's seat is next to Juvia's cracked jokes under her breath when Gray turned his back to them. Before Juvia knew it the bell was ringing and she was out the door.

The day flew by after second period, every teacher made Juvia present herself to the class.

Levy popped up in one of Juvia's classes, it was really just study hall. Levy is just a Freshmen but she's so smart she found her schedule was mainly composed of Sophomore and this one Junior class. She was way happy when Juvia was in the same class.

At lunch Levy sat with Juvia, Jellal, Erza and her friends, both sisters found they each had classes with a lot of the people seated around them, so they engaged in conversation with the ones near them. Jellal stayed in conversation with Erza, every once in a while they'd be too close to each other or blushing madly and avoiding each other's eyes. Levy definitely had to ask later.

After school was over Juvia waited for Levy and together the two head over to the parking lot. The sisters spotted Jellal's SUV and made their way over to him.

Levy was telling Juvia about these two guys she couldn't shake off and she had like 4 classes with them when the sisters noticed they were being followed.

Four guys came behind Juvia and Levy, at first the girls dismissed them as just being dudes checking out the new girls so they walked faster but the four followed close behind, right when Juvia was about to turn and tell them to get lost she felt her hand being yanked back.

"Hey-" she stumbled at the force of the guy's pull and slammed the guy's hard chest.

"Look, it talks!" Said the guy that was holding Juvia, dangling her around like he was showing a prize.

"Let me go!" Juvia yelled in anger and stepped on the guy's foot.

Levy watched as the guy fell back from the pain but Juvia didn't stop. Her older sister grabbed the guy's collar and pulled him up, only to be received by a powerful punch connecting to his right jaw.

The boy's friends jumped in and pretty soon the school had took notice of the fight and gathered around in a circle cheering the fighters on.

The horror creeping up Levy was paralyzing, she couldn't see Jellal's car in this crowd and her legs weren't responding, Levy was stuck watching as her sister took on the other three guys.

Juvia didn't seem fazed by the numbers though, in fact to Levy it looked like she was _ready_ for them. In a flash two were grabbing either of Juvia's arms while the third waited until she was restrained. Juvia made no move to shake them off and Levy wondered if she would let them hit her.

The third guy walked up and cracked his knuckles, preparing to attack. Right when he was about to strike Juvia pulled the two restraining her to her and the blow landed on the left guy's shoulder. Meanwhile the right guy had slammed into the left guy too, faces connecting in a kiss.

Laughter erupted through out the circle of students. The guy that had pulled Juvia was getting up and ready to strike from behind Juvia. Before the guy got closer though, a guy with dark navy bluish hair jumped in and stopped him.

 **Cliffhanger? Lol don't worry the next chapter is already being edited follow the story to know when I do it although I'm sure it'll be around late night tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here's the fifth chapter!**

 **sadly I don't own Fairy Tail, Juvia would be so much more badass if I did.**

 **Chapter 5**

Levy saw the familiar mop of blue hair coming their way. Jellal ran to Juvia and looked her over, when Juvia promised she was fine and Jellal made sure too, he enveloped his little sister in a hug.

"Jellal! People are watching!" Juvia protested but wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Let them, then they'll know you got extra muscle to help you out."

"I'm sorry!" Levy cried running into her siblings and joining in on the hug, "I was so scared I couldn't move."

"Don't apologize Levy, you getting hurt would've been a waaay bigger deal trust me." Juvia said trying to cheer up her sister.

"No it wouldn't!"

"Course it would," Jellal shrugged nonchalantly "imagine, small and cute student gets beat up by four brain dead muscle guys?" He threw his head back in laughter. "Schoolboard would've been all over it, effectively labeling us a bullied tiny nerd, and two psycho crazy siblings out for blood."

Levy pouted, she was _not_ a nerd, a bookworm yes, but not a nerd.

"Come one let's go home girls." As the trio got in the car, they talked about their classes and day.

At home they said their see you laters and each ran up to their rooms.

Juvia had tried to do homework but the muffled music from Jellal's room was distracting her, she'd bob her head along to the tune and sing the lyrics, then write them down in her paper instead if her answers and she'd have to start over.

Giving up after a few tries, Juvia threw herself on the bed and blasted her own music from her headphones into her ears and let her mind wander. The music from Jellal's room wasn't the only thing distracting Juvia, she kept thinking about those guys that Juvia encountered today. Just what exactly had they intended with that violence?

All four guys looked different but something similar about the four of them creeped Juvia out, creepy grins and beady eyes. ' _Sharkfolk_ ' The shiver than ran up Juvia's spine sorta confirmed her theory.

Jumping off the bed, Juvia quickly made her way to Jellal's room. She'd tell him all about her discovery. Jellal opened the door after a few knocks and the first thing he saw were his sister pleading eyes. Stepping to the side, he motioned for her to come in.

Jellal's room was the definition of a man-boys room. The bed was huge, and neat, it's white comforter white as it could be and pillows neatly stacked on top. With all different types of posters on it's deep navy colored walls, multiple red and blue bean bags in front of his tv stand, where his huge tv was perched on, he also had his game systems and all his games stored inside the cabinets. Surprisingly the room didn't smell like armpits, it smelled like Jellal's cologne.

Juvia turned to her brother, "The guys from the parking lot were sharkfolk." Stating facts already.

"Yeah I caught a whiff of their smell on you."

Juvia looked at her brother in shock, "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I thought you already knew, after smelling Gray, their scent is pretty easy to recognize."

"He's been around you longer than me!" Juvia yelled, she didn't really know why she was mad and taking out on Jellal, but it felt good. "Besides I've seen the man, like, three times total? I never thought to _smell_ him!"

Jellal was pissed, Juvia's outburst toward him made no sense to him whatsoever, he wanted to tell her off but he also wasn't about to give her more reasons to yell at him. "Juvia I'm sorry you're right, we all try to stay far from Pisces but trust me there will be times mom will make us all gather and it'll be inevitable, you'll catch his smell soon trust me." Smiling he grabbed his sister and enveloped in a tight purposely smothering hug where he smashed Juvia's face on his chest, "Sometimes I forget you just got here, that's all."

Meanwhile Juvia was trying to find Jellal's tickling spots so he could free her and get some air but Juvia had no such luck, she giggled and poked his side, that got Jellal to twitch so she did it again.

"Alright! Alright!" Jellal yelled as he released Juvia from his hold on her. "I surrender Princess Juvia!"

"Princess Juvia thinks you should be punished. Ten years in the dungeon!" She yelled.

"No please not the dungeon! Anything but the dungeon!" Jellal fake begged with his best scared/tortured face.

Juvia pushed Jellal into the closet and slammed the door shut before he could slide out.

Inside Jellal banged on the door, "Mercy your highness, please!"

Juvia giggled at her brothers acting and opened the door, she made her best spoiled princess face, "The princess will release you on one condi-" Juvia busted into hysteric laughter at the sight before her.

Jellal was lying on the floor pretending to be dead, his eyes were closed and he had his tongue out. When he heard Juvia laughing he bolted right up and ran for the door, "Freedom!" He yelled running around in circles with his hands in the air. "My plan has not failed! I'm free!"

As Jellal continued to run around Juvia stayed on the floor laughing, she was pressing her ribs because they hurt from so much laughing but it was nice to laugh like this and spend time with her brother. ' _Levy is missing out_ ', Juvia stopped laughing and turned to her brother, "We should go get Levy!"

Jellal nodded and went to help Juvia up. Together the two went to the attic for their sister.

Levy had painted all the walls a metallic orange, from the moment you opened the door to the stairs that led to the attic you were surrounded by her favorite color. The once empty little space before you get to her door, or 'waiting room' as Levy called it, now had bean bags and pillows laying around on one side of the room and her tv hanging on the wall across from it.

Juvia made her way to the door and knocked. Jellal had thrown himself on a bean bag and turned the tv on. When Levy opened the door she looked at her siblings with an arched brow.

"We were playing around and thought you'd want to play with us." Juvia said, noting that she kinda sounded like a little kid.

Levy giggled and looked over at Jellal, "Jay you need to do your homework, I know you have some because Erza told me so."

Jellal smiled wide at the mention of the redhead's name.

"So first day and you already got yourself a girl huh?" Juvia said teasingly.

"She's not my girl...yet." Jellal said and smirked in a way that looked like Erza was already in his pocket.

Juvia laughed at her brother's confidence, not because he couldn't pull Erza but because it was evident that Erza was pulling _him._

"Yeah well your girl or not Jay, she asked me to make sure you did your homework and I plan on making sure you do."

"Ok Ms. Goody Two Shoes I'll get on it later I promise."

"Whoopsh!" Juvia said making a whipping motion to accompany her joke.

Jellal rolled his eyes and got up, "Okay I'll go do that homework so Levy can be an awesome sister in law in the eyes of Erza." he teased and walked out the door, leaving Juvia and Levy alone in the room.

Juvia turned to her sister, "Should I ask?"

Levy giggled but shook her head, "I saw the way they were talking at lunch that's all."

"Oh." Juvia had been engaged in conversation with Cana and Mirajane she hadn't really touched her food or looked to her siblings.

"Yeah... So you gonna tell me who your hero was?"

Juvia looked at her sister with a confused expression.

Levy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me missy! You know who I'm talking about!" She yelled throwing a pillow at Juvia.

Juvia went over her day and searched for a face that seemed even remotely interesting in the way Levy was talking about but came up with nothing.

Levy opened her mouth and popped her eyes out in shock, "You don't remember?"

Juvia shook her head.

"When you were fighting there was a moment when the first guy that grabbed you got up and was gonna hit you but this guys jumped in and blocked it, I thought you knew him."

Juvia was surprised, she didn't remember seeing anyone aside from Jellal come her way. "Tomorrow if you see him tell me so I can thank him I guess."

Levy nodded, "Okay, now did you have homework?" She asked expectantly.

Juvia giggled and turned around, "I'll get on it right away."

As Juvia walked through the halls of the big house she heard voices coming from downstairs. Curious she went to check it out.

Aquarius was passing around mini sandwiches and drinks to some kids, while Mr. Pisces was giving some kind of lecture. Juvia remembered Aquarius mentioning Gray giving classes at home. Putting her ninja skills to the test she made her way silently to her room, no way was she going to be roped into one of his classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! New chapter yaaaay!**

 **please review and let me know what you think. Any questions you have feel free to ask I'll answer! Pinky swear! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I dont own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 6**

Two weeks flew by and Juvia had found herself a very nice routine.

Every morning Jellal drove his sisters to school, sometimes Erza would join too.

First period wasn't so boring anymore, Natsu was a funny guy and he's supernatural, half dragon to be exact. Juvia had two classes and lunch with him so they became close friends. His girlfriend, Lucy was cool, but Levy claimed her immediately as her bestfriend. So Lucy came to the house often and Juvia was well acquainted with her, especially since the blonde had seen Natsu hanging out with Juvia and wanted to know what was going on.

At lunch Juvia sat with her siblings, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, the Strauss siblings and Laxus with his crew. They had to join two tables together but it worked out perfect, everyone in the group looked forward to lunch and our loud table, conversations and laughter just flowed around natural and abundantly. Definitely Juvia's favorite part of the day.

When Juvia got home she'd do homework and call Gajeel at night before bed.

xxxxxxx

Wednesday morning everything was going the same as usual, she went to school with her siblings, had first period with Natsu, second with Cana, pretty usual. Until she was walking to third period with Levy. It wasn't exactly a class, more like study hall, Juvia had Levy for break period but since it was sorta to study, they went together to the library.

Levy stopped dead in her tracks and Juvia swore Levy's jaw was about to hit the floor. "That's him Juv!" She yelled excitedly and pointed at a guy.

Juvia followed her finger, she was pointing at this guy she's seen Natsu fighting with before. "What about him?" She asked annoyed.

Levy looked at Juvia with wild eyes, "He's the guy that jumped in to save you that day you fought!"

Juvia tried to remember him but she couldn't, "How are you so sure?"

"I think I'd remember the guy that saved my sister Juvia."

Juvia huffed, "Fine. I'll say thank you."

"Okay." Levy said before picking you pace, "See you in class!"

"Wait! Levy not right now!" But Levy was already two classes down the hall.

"Hey Juvia what you doing in the hallway? You thinking about ditching?" Asked a familiar voice.

Juvia turned her head to find Natsu leaning over her shoulder. "No. Levy wants me to be a good girl and say thank you to a guy that, according to her, saved my life."

Natsu laughed before asking who it was Juvia had to thank. Juvia pointed toward the guy and saw Natsu expression go from curious to annoyed in half a second.

"That's Gray Fullbuster." He growled out.

"Apparently he jumped in to protect me from one of the jerk shark guys that attacked me."

Natsu shook his head, "That's impossible."

"What's impossible dragon breath?" At some point Gray had approached the two.

"None of your business." Natsu spit out, grabbing Juvia's wrist and pulling her away from him.

"Wait!" Juvia yelled and Natsu stopped to look at her confused.

Juvia turned to Gray, "My sister says you blocked a blow meant for me from a shark dude, thanks."

Before Gray could say anything she turned around, and this time she pulled Natsu away. Juvia and Natsu spent break period in the garden with Lucy and Lisanna, which was good because when Natsu tended to get carried away with Lucy and didn't care to make anyone an awkward third wheel.

Fourth period English, Juvia and Lisanna walked in together to find a very changed classroom set up. Mr. Capricorn, now had the desks in a square shaped 'u'.

"Good morning class. Please, choose your new permanent seats."

Juvia sat in the middle of one of the parallel rows while Lisanna sat down on one side of her, the other desk was free.

Suddenly a black backpack was dropped next to her, Juvia turned to see Gray plopping himself down next to her.

"You don't have this class."

Gray smirked, "Yeah I do, before this mess you sat in the middle around this side of the classroom actually, Mr. Capricorn always asks you to read because he says you have a special way of reading that makes people want to listen to you." He finished, leaning back on his chair and resting his head on his folded arms behind it.

So maybe he was in Juvia's class. How did Juvia not see him the past two weeks? 'He probably sat in the back' Juvia thought.

"Okay." Was all Juvia said before turning to start up a conversation with Lisanna they talked about her brother Elfman and his crazy shenanigans.

If Juvia could pinpoint the exact moment her day went downhill it all started with third period and Levy telling her who Gray was.

Gray just wouldn't give Juvia a rest! He insisted Juvia needed to thank him properly for taking that blow. He followed her out of class and to the lunch line all the while talking about how Natsu was an idiot and if Juvia kept hanging out with him the idiotic nature would stick.

Juvia ran as fast as she could to her table and was glad Gray didn't follow, but he spent lunch watching her. Juvia didn't know what to do. And then lunch was over and something she didn't see coming happened and it had the sirena siblings in a foul mood.

When school ended, and Jellal got him and his sister's home, Aquarius was waiting for them at the entrance with a glowing face and warm smile. "Hey kiddos how was school?"

"It's school mom, we learned." Jellal said, he was annoyed because after lunch the rest of his day consisted of him being under Erza's intense i-could-burn-holes-through-you-right-now stare. The man just wanted to get to his room and relax.

"Well I have a big announcement at dinner today. No one," she paused and warned her kids with just her glare "is missing it. Understood?"

"Yeah mom we won't." Levy said giving her mother a super sweet smile as she pulled her siblings in to the house.

Looks like Jellal won't get to relax after all. The brother threw his arm over Juvia and smirked in satisfaction, at least he won't be the only one not enjoying this dinner.

"So sis, this would be one of those 'you can't get out of it' moments. Try to focus your senses and memorize Daddy Gray's scent so in the future you got a heads up for his kind." Jellal ruffled Juvia's hair before running up the stairs and down the halls to his room.

This hasn't been Juvia's day either, the last thing she needed was to sit down for dinner with shark man and a mooney sirena. Sighing she went up to her room and called Gajeel once she had closed the door.

Four rings later he picked up.

" _Little_ _early for bed don't ya think?_ "

"Ugh do not tease me I've had enough of that today."

" _Aww come on what's the matter? You got your tail in knots?_ " His laughter roared so loud and boisterous through the phone Juvia thought the speakers would burst at any second.

"Nah but my thoughts are." Juvia said, clearly still absent minded.

Gajeel stopped laughing at his Juvia's tone and words, " _What's going on Blue?_ "

Juvia smiled at her brother's nickname for her. Out of the few friends she'd made at Phantom she missed Gajeel the most. He was four when Juvia was dropped off at the orphanage. "I miss you. That's all." She didn't lie, Juvia really did miss him but that's not what's got her acting so gloomy.

" _You gotta stop doing that Juvia! I swear for a minute I thought something bad was going on._ " Angry as he tried to sound Juvia knew Gajeel missed her too.

To this day, Gajeel claims that the day Juvia was dropped off she had been red faced and crying so loudly, Phantom thought about leaving her outside because no one could get any shut eye. Gajeel says he took pity on her and started taking care of her and just happened to do a good job so he was assigned as Juvia's babysitter. Also according to Gajeel now Juvia owes him, big-time.

Juvia giggled at her brother's annoyance, "Hey you know I made friends here that are supernatural! It's crazy how lucky I got, I'd hate to have to hide it from them." She proceeded to tell Gajeel all about her discovery.

It had all started with Erza at lunch this morning. Erza with her slim but super curvy and tall body was a fairy! Juvia and Jellal had been super surprised when she just let a comment about it slide in front of the whole table. Apparently the Loxar siblings were too obvious and everyone at the table knew, the rest took turns telling them what they were.

Lucy is vampire, but she doesn't feed on humans she prefers Bambi, sad but better than a human being a blood bag for her. Levy went total crazy scientist, asking loads of questions and super excited her best friend had fangs.

The Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna are mediators, they explained as best they could by saying simply that they could channel the power of demons, nature and spirits, it's a pretty cool gift Juvia was mesmerized when Lisanna showed them a picture of herself with a pink and silver scaled tale replacing her fair and long slim legs.

Laxus and his crew, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen just stated what they were before turning to the next person to continue. Laxus said he, like his friends were demigods and he was son of Zeus, Bixlow son of Hades, and Freed son of Apollo; Evergreen however was not a demigod, she's daughter of Medusa.

Gajeel interrupted then, " _Woah so they're all related in a way?_ "

"Yup."

" _And here I thought my story was the freaky one_."

Gajeel is a hybrid, the only one in the history of magical beings, his mother was next in line to be werewolf queen, his father was the vampire king. They fell in love in the middle of a war between the two species. One look into each other's eyes and everyone disappearsed. So romantic.

Of course neither party was okay with their love, the vampires banished their king and he went without a fight, his mentality being that if his kind wouldn't support his love for the werewolf beauty then he wouldn't stick around.

Gajeel's mom wasn't so lucky, the wolves sentenced her to death, luckily Gajeel's dad got to her in time and took off with her in his arms at vampire speed, totally romantic.

Together the Ex Vampire King and Werewolf Princess ran from the wolves, for a very long time and then she was pregnant with Gajeel.

An unlikely alliance between the werewolves and vampires formed to hunt down the couple, a hybrid was unheard of, so death awaited the mother and child. But the couple wouldn't let anything happen to the fruit of their love. So they went to a witch named, Belno for a cloaking spell. After Gajeel was born his parents left him at the steps of Phantom in hopes that he'd find a good family.

When Gajeel turned 8, Belno went to find him and she told him everything. Gajeel was out of it for some days, he went from a fit of rage to a heap of tears in seconds but Juvia never left his side. Together, the two figured out his abilities, which up until then Gajeel had believed to be a daylight walking vamp, they weren't common but some existed so he didn't think much of it. Juvia and Gajeel also found it hard to investigate more given that a hybrid bloodsucking-wolf was unheard of.

There were old legends though, and they tested out a few.

•Gajeel can walk in the daylight because he's a daywalker.

•He can eat normal food because of his werewolf side.

•Controlling the werewolf side is unheard of, but because Gajeel's half vampire he can do it.

•The moon cycle doesn't affect him.

•When Gajeel does turn into a wolf his ears are slightly batwing-shaped.

•His senses are heightened 100x more than the werewolf and vampire ones.

" _How'd they even find each other? We're the like born in Olympus or what?_ " Gajeel questioned, pulling Juvia out of her thoughts.

"They met at Fairy Tail if you must know. And it's not creepy at all, I think they are aware that being sons of gods who are siblings makes them related. They certainly act like brothers and sisters, and they each are dating a Strauss sibling, except Freed he's single."

" _Yeah...didn't ask all that._ "

"And Gajeel your story is way more interesting. It's all packed with romance and action and if they show the kid it'd be considered horror, that's a plus, it could seriously be a hit movie."

" _Hu-fucking-rray someone should get on it quickly! I'll be so famous the vampires and werewolves will find me and kill me._ "

"You never know Steel, maybe they go watch the movie and their hearts get all mushy with emotion and decided to let you live."

" _Ha Ha! That would be golden I would definitely kick their asses right there! Bow down assholes there's a new king in town_!"

Juvia giggled and joined in, "Yeah! King Gajeel! King Gajeel!" She chanted pumping her first in the air.

" _Yeah be right there!_ " Gajeel yelled, " _I'll talk to you later Blue, pops is calling me for dinner, he made_ _seafood_."

"You guys are so disgusting and rude!" No shame whatsoever in telling his half fish sister he's about to scarf down her species.

" _Love ya! I hear a bowl of fish soup calling my name_."

"Tell Metallicana I miss him!"

" _Will do. Bye!_ "

"You're disgusting I hate you. Bye!" Juvia yelled before hitting the end button on her iPhone.

She threw herself on her bed and sighed, truth be told she was annoyed. Somewhere after lunch Ultear, Jellal's friend from his other school had appeared walking through the hallways today. Juvia didn't know Ultear but what went down because of her appearance bothered her a lot.

After the table's supernatural intro, Erza and Jellal had sneaked off somewhere and Juvia had been very certain their friendship had gone passed that and onto the next level, a relationship. Ultear's appearance probably changed that. According to Levy and Jellal, Ultear had only been a friend but Ultear thought differently.

Juvia winced at the memory of the new girl throwing herself into her brother's arms which had been around Erza seconds before.

Just when Juvia thought things couldn't get worse they did because Ultear proceeded to give Jellal a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Needless to say Erza was pissed and had stalked off red faced and fuming, Jellal dropped Ultear and ran off after her a second later.

Ultear had stared at his back confused but made no move to follow. That's when things got annoying to Juvia. Ultear saw Juvia and introduced herself, turns out she is an elemental, she controls ice, and has a sister and two brother's. That's not bad, Juvia herself has siblings, what's bad or annoying to Juvia is who those siblings are.

Gray Fullbuster, this guy just keeps popping up! Then there's Meredy, his little sister, who in just one short day of meeting her managed to get Juvia to reach new levels of annoyance she didn't even know she had! She went on and on about her drama club and how she used to hang out with Ultear and Jellal and he was the best and he considered her a little sister. Juvia didn't know what her point was exactly but she said nothing about the girls obvious...jealousy?

A knock at her door interupts her anger filled thoughts. Aquarius pokes her head through the door. "Hey sweetie dinner is ready come on down."

Juvia nodded, she needs a distraction and this dinner could do. "Yeah I'm coming."

"Great honey. Hey do you know what's wrong with Jay? He's brooding, a lot. More than usual."

Juvia didn't speak, just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay well I'll go get Levy, get him out of there. Please?" Aquarius looked hopeful and Juvia couldn't bring herself to disappoint, so she nodded her head and watched the woman bounce down the hallway and turn the corner.

When Aquarius was far enough, Juvia barged in to Jellal's room. He was sprawled over his bed looking super depressed.

"Let me wallow in my misery sister."

"Sadly I'm right there next to you." When Jellal lifted his head up to question her, Juvia continued, "Ultear brought with her more than enough terror for the both of us brother."

"Join me then, mom's announcement can wait." Juvia watched Jellal reach into his drawer in search of something, after a couple seconds, he pulled out a joint.

"Hell no! Aquarius will kill us." She went over to Jellal and pulled his foot down til he fell of the bed hit the floor hard. "Come on let's go to dinner." Jellal tried to protest but Juvia pulled him harder, effectively shutting him up.

The two made their way downstairs, the different aromas of herbs, and sweets mixed together and it made Juvia's mouth water. They made dessert, that was new.

Aquarius and Gray were already sitting down next to each other and all their plates were served, steam still coming from it.

Levy was seated in front of Aquarius and two more plates were served beside her. Juvia quietly made her way to her seat next to Levy and pulled Jellal down next to her.

"Great, we're all here." Aquarius said smiling brightly and squeezing Gray's hand tightly.

Juvia wanted to puke, she decided her silverware was much more easy on her eyes and took it in her hands to examine it. Jellal's proposal to get high sounded much more interesting now.

Juvia eyes wandered over to her brother to find he was already digging in to his plate and not looking up.

Aquarius cleared her throat, "Gray and I have an announcement." She looked over at Gray and smiled so annoyingly cheesy at him. Why is Juvia watching this? She immediately looked down at her plate.

"Yes it's very good news indeed we'd love to share it today with you over this delicious dinner your mother cooked for us."

Juvia poked at her salad with her fork. Levy nudged her hard on her side and Juvia looked over to her. With her eyes Levy signaled to look up at Aquarius. Juvia nudged Jellal and he immediately looked up at his mom.

A huge wide grin from ear to ear broke into Aquarius' face, "I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed and Gray cheered and reach over to place a kiss on her forehead.

Juvia heard Levy gasp in surprise before she let out a squeal and jumped on her feet to circle the table and hug her mom. Jellal on the other hand was choking on his food. Juvia reached for water and shoved it over to him. Patting his back while he calmed down.

"Guys?" Aquarius asked, her smile faltered and she looked between her two kids. A sad smile touched her lips and tears glossed her eyes, "You're having a brother!" She tried again to see her kids reaction to her announcement again.

 **Thats its for today ladies and gents I'll have the next chapter up soon as in tomorrow soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Yay?**

 **I don't own fairy tail.**

 **To Le Potato: Thank you so much for reading my story it means a lot to me, honest. And as for your baby theory you aren't far off my friend. Thanks again for reading and thank you for complimenting my style of writing, I look it over so many times before posting it because I want it to be perfect, I'm glad you notice.**

 **Enjoy my new chapter guys!**

 **Chapter 7**

"Or a sister..." Gray added after a few minutes of silence and two of his wife's kids stared blankly at their mother, their mouths practically hitting the table.

"Jellal?" Aquarius looked up from Levy's hands on her non-existent bump over to her son nervously, wondering if he hadn't liked the news.

Levy stopped rubbing her mom's belly to get up from her kneeling position and look to Jellal and Juvia, "Guys this is awesome! We get to have a baby bro or sis!" She chimed in excitedly, Levy was so caught up in the news she hadn't really been paying attention to her sibling's reactions.

Juvia stood up abruptly, causing all eyes to land on her, Aquarius raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter but said nothing, Juvia bowed her head before turning away from the table. "That's great Aquarius, congratulations." She said before hurrying up to her room.

Jellal watched his sister run upstairs and wondered if he should follow, but before he could make up his mind a sniffle brought him back from his mind and Jellal turned to see his mother crying.

"I should've waited a little longer!" The woman wailed into her daughters chest, Levy just stood there rubbing her mothers back and tried lulling her.

Without a word Jellal got up, "That's some news mom," he said after washing his plate. Jellal turned to Aquarius, "Don't worry about Juvia, she's just shocked that's all. Give her time and she'll be just as excited as Levy soon, just give her time." He gave his mom a wide reassuring smile that melted away her sadness and gave her a glimpse at hope. The baby and Juvia will find happiness in this family too.

"Thank you baby," Aquarius said through her happy sobs, her sad face now replaced by a small smile, wet cheeks and immense pride in her son. "I'll do my best so Juvia and the baby feel very welcome into my heart."

Gray squeezed Aquarius hand for extra reassurance, "We will all try our best to settle them in, now eat love, you've got a small baby that needs to get big and strong." His free hand wandered to where the baby was developing and brushed his fingers over it, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. "I can't wait."

The next morning Juvia woke up earlier than usual to get ready. Slipping on a black long sleeved crop top, some dark blue skinny jeans and knee high brown boots with her leather jacket to match. Juvia's hair was piled up into a messy bun, minimal mascara and Chapstick, she grabbed her backpack, ran downstairs and went out the door.

The walk to school wasn't long, and the weather was nice so Juvia plugged her headphones up and jammed on her way over there. The music just background noise in her ears as her mind threw different scenarios of what's to come at her non stop. It's not that Juvia wasn't happy for Aquarius, it was that the baby would be a hybrid, a scene where sharkfolk and sirena unite to bring an end to an abomination flashed into her mind, followed by one with a blue haired little boy hiding in the dark and scared for his life, the image melted and blurred into a familiar one of Gajeel in his shocked state moving around like a zombie, desperately trying to find a way to escape his fate.

Juvia wondered why Aquarius would risk having a baby with a shark man, knowing of the tension there is among both species. It couldn't be helped though, all Juvia could do now was pray her new little brother or sister didn't have a price on his head and try her best to protect him.

A large crowd and flashing red and blue lights snapped Juvia out of her thoughts. Something was going on up ahead. Before Juvia got a chance to think her instincts kicked in and she ran over to the commotion, she pushed her way through to the front. What she saw made her cringe and stumble back in shock.

A girl Juvia recognized as sirena was lying on the ground, her tan skin was pale from blood loss and her hair a mess black curls with twigs, leaves and dirt in it.

The girl wasn't from Fairy Tail High, but a cheerleader from Mermaid Heel Institute which is an all girls private school. Juvia had seen her cheering at a game when the Mermaid's soccer team went up against the Faeries, Risley's her name, she was chubby and proud of it, but right now Juvia could tell her body mass had changed immensely, where her body used to be round and lumpy there was now a skinny yet curvaceous new one. But the worst part came when you got a look at her ' _whole_ ' body. Risley's new curves stopped at her big wide hips, and then there was nothing. Where her legs should've been, was only dark red tinted concrete.

A sirena's worst nightmare is to lose their tails, it's more than an extremity useful for sirena to movie around in the water, it has a mind of its own. Sirena tails are a part of who the sirena is. A shy sirena will have a tail that likes to curve at the end and makes up for their owner's shyness by having a colorful tail and the grace of a queen. It gives sirena a boost to feel like the beatiful creatures that they are and expresses its own beauty along with them.

Though Juvia never saw Risley's tail she felt it must have been beautiful, there were some traces of Risley's tail that gave it away. Some of her dark navy blue and rich gold colored scales were still imprinted on her hips, the area around her belly button by her temples and forehead. That got Juvia thinking, what was Risley doing in sirena form on land?

Another glimpse at the girls body and Juvia turned back home in a mad run. Tears blurred her vision but she made no move to wipe them away, someone killed a sirena, Juvia couldn't help but think of Risley's friends and family, how would they take the news?

Jellal and Levy were getting into his SUV when Juvia got to the house. She ran into Jellal's arms and sobbed into his chest, tears and snot mixing together and forming giant wet circles on his shirt. Juvia ignored Levy's questioning and Jellal's attempts to push her face up to look at him.

Earlier when he was ready to go, Jellal found that Juvia was nowhere in sight, so he had texted and called but she never picked up. It wasn't until Jellal tracked her phone and saw she was already close to school that he relaxed. Thinking she probably wanted time to herself he told Levy they could go and the two made their way out the house. But then he was getting into the car and Juvia was making her way over to them with tears in her wild looking eyes.

Jellal was confused to why she was back home and crying and tried to pry her away but to no avail. She just cried and cried, her heart hurt so much, it broke for her dead kin and shattered as Juvia's heart was, it went out to Risley's loved ones and wished fiercely that there would be justice. Juvia cried and clung fiercely to Jellal's jacket not wanting to let go. She gave one hard squeeze, her knuckles turning white and a loud scream before she felt weak and loosened get grip. Darkness was clouding over vision slowly, swallowing her into it, and Juvia lost consciousness.

 **Perhaps the the story will end sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! New chapter is ready for you guys to read.**

 **Le Potato: I know I felt bad killing her off! And nope not Wendy or Romeo, you'll be seeing them soon though! Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

Juvia opened her eyes slowly, it was blurry, her head was spinning and she was cold. Slowly her vision cleared and found she was in her room, laying in her bed. When she tried to sit up a firm hand pushed her back, which was good because her world was spinning.

"No way. Lay back down you need to rest." Juvia assumed the owner of the stiff, dull voice was the same of the aggressive hand that had pushed her back to bed.

Juvia tried to speak but nothing came out, her throat felt dry and sore, she looked around for water only to have two fingers push her down by her forehead.

"Young lady you're blood pressure is extremely low and I will not have have you use what little strength you have be wasted on fighting me. Now lay back down!"

"Water..." Juvia managed to whisper, the doctor seemed to get the message because a second later a pale bony hand handed her a glass.

After taking a long chug, she looked up at the man taking care of her and handed him the glass. The doctor didn't look like a doctor to Juvia, in fact he looked super casual in a loose tee and jeans. One would never think he was there to stabilize the girl but to simply watch over her perhaps.

A knock came to her door before Levy burst in with fresh tears running down her cheeks, replacing the old and dry ones. "Juves! Thank Poseidon you're okay!" She ran over quickly to her older sister and jumped on the bed, not caring for the protests of the doctor so she could hug Juvia tight.

Juvia tried to speak but couldn't find anything to say, flashes of what she saw at school came crashing back into her mind. ' _It could've been Levy_ '. Juvia thought and brought an arm behind Levy to bring her little sister closer to her body and squeezed her tight, silently thanking the seas and the gods that her sister and her brother were okay.

"Hello?" Aquarius head poked through the door, one look at Juvia and relief flooded into her as a smile appeared on her lips, "How are you feeling hun?"

Juvia tried to speak but found her throat was still dry, she looked up to the doctor and rubbed her throat hoping he'd get the idea.

Doc caught on and quickly pulled out a flashlight a flat wood stock, he inspected Juvia's throat and pulled when he was done, "Your vocal chords are swollen, I was told you screamed before passing out? You probably exhausted them, it'll be okay no worries, just drink plenty ice cold beverages and some ice cream, the sweets will help with your low blood sugar as well" the doc offered Juvia a small smile before turning to Aquarius and gesturing for them to step out.

Aquarius only nodded and as soon as the doctor stepped out she closed the door.

"Juvia what happened to you?" Levy asked as soon as the clicking of Aquarius' heels faded down the hall.

Juvia only shook her head, she couldn't talk about it, not yet, it was all still too fresh. Tears pooled in her eyes blurring her vision like before and she could feel her heart strings pulling at it, tugging hard at the shattered organ. It hurt. Juvia wanted to go back in time to save Risley, they didn't know each other like that, in fact maybe Risley didn't even know Juvia existed. But her blood called out to Juvia, there were few sirena out in the sea and hardly any on land, perhaps the loss of Risley's life hurt Juvia so much because she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting any besides her family and now the one outside of it that she knew of, was dead.

"Juvia are you okay?" Levy asked, concern visible in her features, "Should I call the doctor back?"

Immediately Juvia shook her head, "No, I'm just feeling cramped that's all." To prove her point Juvia stretched out her extremities. "Where is Jellal?" Juvia asked casually, her voice was raspy and it was an effort to speak.

Levy started snickering and turned to Juvia, " Erza didn't let him stay home."

Juvia couldn't help a snicker of her own from escaping her lips. "Oh boy how did that go?"

"Erza came a little while after we got you upstairs, she asked the doctor if you'd be okay and when they told her yes she walked out pulling Jellal by his ear!"

"Nice."

"He's been texting me though, he wants to to stay updated on how you fee.," she looked at her watch and smiled, "It should be around lunch time, want to call him?"

Juvia only shook her head, "No he'll come over to my room after school, he always does."

A hurt look shadowed across Levy's face, "Oh..." Was all she said.

"You know we always go get you but you start telling us to do homework. You never play with us!" Juvia pretended to pout like a spoiled princess.

Levy giggled, "I promise I'll try to hang out more."

"No don't say that. We love your strict mother teacher side. Who else would keep us on track in school huh?"

"Okay I'll be myself."

"That's the only Levy we want." Juvia assured.

"I still feel left out when you two go off on your adventures." Levy said crossing her arms and shutting her eyes.

"Oh come on! Like you and Jellal don't have things I don't have with either of you!" They weren't exactly fighting. More like two sisters getting to know each other and being honest.

"Like what?" Levy asked.

"You two do that eye thing? Just one look between you two and you've communicated a whole story to each other!"

"Well yeah because we've been together for _years. _ Yet here you are a couple months living with us and you and Jellal just hit it off so quickly!"

"That doesn't count I have Gajeel, so I know how to be the little sister to an annoying big brother. But you're my very first sister Levy and I don't know how to be a big sister to a girl, but I'm loving learning. It's... _refreshing_." 

A tint of pink spread through Levy's cheeks, making her look so much more adorable. Before Juvia could question her on it Levy excused herself and ran out the door.

"Strange." She whispered to herself, "Maybe she didn't expect me to be so honest?"

The rest of the morning consisted of Juvia lying down, doctors orders. She kept falling asleep but continued to text Gajeel when she'd wake up, he was worried about her well being and when Juvia decided she'd trust him with the haunting scene she lived through, she only told him some, just that a sirena had been attacked, Gajeel called and demanded to hear everything else. So Juvia told him everything, through tears and a heavy heart she did it. And Gajeel freaked. Even though Juvia wasn't there to see it she knew her brother's anger was up to the point where he probably went to the garage to vent. He hung up shortly after and Juvia was left on her own.

Aquarius came up twice to make sure Juvia was okay but stopped when her daughter asked to be alone. It pained her to see Juvia like this and not giving any explanation, it was clear she was shaken up, the question is why?

The woman couldn't help but wonder if perhaps what the sea goddess told her all those years ago was beginning. Tears accumulated around her eyes as she recounted the awful events that took place when she gave birth to her beautiful Juvia.

 _When Aquarius went into labor for Juvia there had been a storm going full force for a couple of days, she left baby Jellal with her husband, Scorpio, while she set out on her own to give birth._

 _The drive to the beach had been hard with the storm going on, the raindrops came down hard and fast, and the strong winds were giving them way more momentum._

 _The waves at the shore were aggressive and incredibly high when Aquarius got to the beach, She didn't pay any mind to any of that though, because as soon as she dived in and sprouted her beautiful cerulean tail, she swam under the high waves and strong storm with ease, the water beneath the storm was somewhat calm with a few strong currents, but they weren't strong enough to make Aquarius struggle._

 _She was in labor for hours and it felt like days to the sirena mother to be. Juvia was a stubborn baby that was clear, which wasn't a bother, stubborn babies meant they had strength and willpower, the baby would need it for when the waters released her and she swam to her mother. However the currents were getting stronger, which was throwing Aquarius off a bit._

 _After the sirena had successfully pushed Juvia out, Aquarius watched in awe as a small glowing current swirled around Juvia, tickling the newborn and making her giggle._

 _Aquarius had seen the sea do this once before, when she gave birth to Jellal. The sea giving a proper welcome to its new magical and mystical inhabitant. The mom noted how the water seemed much more attached to Juvia than it had been to Jellal, but simply dismissed it as the sea's excitement to Juvia being a girl. It was a known fact that in sirena, the dominant sex was female._

 _Juvia squirmed around trying to grab at the current, and that's when it happened._

 _Juvia got swept away by the glowing swirls into a greater and stronger current. Aquarius, tried to go to her baby but a current and a bigger glowing current was encircling her tail, preventing her from getting to her child._

 _Aquarius yelled and thrashed around, desperately trying to get out of its embrace with all her might, but it was too strong and held her back easily._

 _Aquarius could do nothing but watch as her baby was swept away from her and she felt her heart die a little. Feeling useless and a failure as a mother the last of her energy left her as she gave one last thrashing, darkness closing in around her. Aquarius gave up, if she couldn't take home her baby what was there to do? She let the shadows envelope her and as the last glint of light disappeared, she heard a whisper, "She'll be alright, trust me child. For my Juvia of the Deep has incredible greatness to achieve."_

Aquarius wiped away her tears and composed herself. Juvia was born to achieve a greatness she has not yet found, if it was to start soon, then Aquarius would be by her daughter's side and help in any way she could. Starting by telling Juvia everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading my story it's awesome to look at the stats and see how fast they're growing! Enjoy the next chapter**

 **I don't fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 9**

School the next day was going rather fast for Juvia, Natsu and Lucy ditched before even stepping foot in the building and Jellal and his class were off on a field trip in Crocus for two days, leaving Juvia on her own most of the day. Campus was somewhat deserted, thanks to the seniors being gone, but also because news about Risley had spread fast and the front part of the school and some hallways that lead to it had been put on a 'No Trespassing' status. Juvia still hasn't told anyone about what she saw that day. It still hurt too much and she learned that walking to school that day and seeing the yellow tape put out just made Risley's gruesome murder more real and horrible.

Jellal didn't even come by to check up on Juvia while she was recuperating in her room. Only learning about the senior class field trip because of Levy but that was around lunch time! Levy kept her distance from Juvia this morning for an unknown reason and it was starting to bug the bluenette but she wouldn't make a scene at school. Waiting til they were both home was best. Lisanna was around all day though, and made sure to keep Juvia company all she could, which was a relief because neither really liked the idea of being without their siblings, the hallways and especially lunch felt...empty.

"So do you call Erza, sister in law yet? Hmmm?" Lisanna wondered out loud. Both her and Juvia were walking to last period together, they didn't have the same class but it was in the same hall.

Juvia didn't miss a beat, shrugging she answered the question rather indifferently, "Jellal should hurry and claim her already before another guy comes and swoops her away."

"How would that work?" Juvia didn't seem to understand the question and it must have appeared on her face because Lisanna added more after a glance her way. "The whole, fairy dating and mermaid."

"Sirena, 'mermaid' is kind of insulting, especially to describe a _male._ " Juvia corrected.

A faint blushed dusted Lisanna as she giggled and nodded in acknowledgment to insult, "Right, sorry."

"It's ok you aren't the first and won't be the last I'm sure. And to answer the question, I have no idea. Come to think of it how does it work for Natsu and Lucy?"

Both girls looked at each other, sudden realization that courting customs must be different for all supernaturals and perhaps dating another with different customs must surely clash at some point. Right?

"So it's difficult for supernaturals to date other supernaturals that aren't their type?" Lisanna asked.

"Pretty much. Well that and maybe if their way too different one of them has to give up their customs for the other." Juvia finished and looked over to Lisanna, she had a pensive demeanor as they reached her class first, just in time for the warning bell too.

Lisanna looked up and shook herself, whatever thought she was having she wanted to dismiss it at the moment, a small smile tugged at her lips and she waved good bye to Juvia as she walked into class.

Mr. Conbolt was talking to the young teacher from across the hall, as usual he was flirting and she was clueless.

"Good afternoon Mr. Conbolt." Juvia said politely as she stepped into his class.

"Hello Juvia how's everything?"

Juvia shrugged and took her usual seat at the front by Mr. Conbolt's desk, "Can't complain, how's Romeo?"

Romeo is Mr. Conbolt's son, they live a couple houses up the street from Aquarius and Gray's house, and Juvia and Levy have both babysat Romeo a couple of times.

"He's good," leaning a bit over his desk he whispers softly so only I can hear, "keeps asking when I'll take him to Natsu's for dragon lessons though."

Juvia couldn't help but giggle, Romeo is a sweet boy, and a dragon like his dad, but he finds Natsu way more interesting and cooler than Mr. Conbolt. "I'll be sure to tell Natsu to help me babysit next time Mr. Conbolt."

The teacher only nods and stands to speak to the rest of the class. He goes on about his subject and Juvia listens intently, until the spitballs started coming her way for the throw time today.

Juvia sighed and tried to keep her face forward, paying attention to them only made it worse.

The guys throwing spitballs at her were relentless, a few minutes of Juvia ignoring her they opted for paper balls.

Juvia turned to them fast, throwing daggers with her eyes at them. The shark guys only snickered and continued to bother her. They were off suspension and detention. Earlier Juvia learned that she had three classes with some of them, in all three classes they provoked her. There was no Natsu or Jellal, Erza and Cana for first or second period and definitely no Natsu for last period either. Juvia made a mental note to give him the cold shoulder first period tomorrow as punishment.

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day Juvia sighed in relief. Tomorrow would be better, the shark guys passed her up in a rush and took off. The act was weird but again Juvia sighed in relief, ' _At least they won't pick a fight after school this time_.'

Waiting for Levy by their usual spot Juvia saw Aquarius' car pull up and the woman wave at her.

"Ooh we get a ride after all. Shotgun!" Levy announced, skipping over to her mother's shiny red Impala.

Aquarius rolled down her window and gave s huge smile to her daughters. "Hey girls! I'm going shopping for the baby you guys want to join?"

"Yes!"

"No."

The sisters yelled out at the same time. Levy looked over at Juvia as if she was an alien. "Why not?"

Juvia sighed and looked at Aquarius, she still had a huge grin but Juvia saw it lessen a bit, "I'm not feeling well and I forgot my pencil case in my last period, but you two go on I'll see you at home."

It's not that Juvia didn't like Aquarius, she did, she was a good mother...to Jellal and Levy. Not that the mother didn't try to bond with her long lost daughter, again, she did but it felt forced to Juvia.

Aquarius nodded and without a word, took off to the mall with Levy. Shortly after Juvia watched the car make a turn and disappear her phone vibrated.

 _From Levy:_

 _You suck there's a surprise at the house. You ruined everything!_

Rolling her eyes at her little sisters dramatic attitude Juvia replied hastily as she made her way down to her locker for her pencil case.

 _To Levy:_

 _Guess I'll have to wait for you to return to see it. Oh the horror!_

The code on the locker was fairly easy to remember, the bluenette was almost done when she heard familiar voices coming down the hall. And then the scents hit her sensitive nose. Sharkfolk, the guys that bug her to be exact.

Juvia looked up to find them making their way down from the other side of the hall, and the trio weren't alone, another familiar scent hit her nose and then she could see that familiar mop of silver hair, Gray Pisces was walking with them.

 **I hope everyone had happy holidays** **and started off the new Year amazingly! Shout out to blue-eyegirl18! Everyone should definitely go check out her stories theyre awesome! Not just saying it cause I'm kinda helping with Courageous Heart lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 10**

Juvia stood there in shock, the man walking along with the other shark guys was indeed Gray, Aquarius' husband.

' _Just what exactly was going on?_ ' Juvia wondered.

Surely Gray knew those were the guys that attacked her. So why was he being all buddy buddy with those guys? Shouldn't he have told them to stay back? That Juvia and Levy were apart of his family and not to attack?

The shark guys and Gray were getting closer. Juvia grabbed her pencil case and jump into the room next to her locker, praying to Poseidon that Gray and the others didn't see her.

"Well, well I was waiting on my brother but _you_ are a million times better."

Juvia froze, and turned slowly to the source of the voice. A young man was seated on top a science table, his silver hair jutted upward in spikes except for his side bangs, hanging just over his left eye, which were dark green and slanted, and they were eating her up.

"Sorry if I scared you...I'm hiding." Juvia admitted sheepishly, this guy was intense and he hasn't said much.

"Scare me?" The guy jumped off the table and walked over to Juvia, stretching out his hand for her to shake. "No that wasn't it at all, my name is Lyon Vastia."

Juvia took his hand and shook but he didn't, instead he flipped her hand and brought it to his face, brushing his lips against her palm slowly. "I believe the correct term would be _mesmerized_."

His lips lingered on Juvia's palm and she could feel her blood rushing to her face. "I uhh...Juvia Lo-"

"What the heck is going on here?" yelled another voice from the entrance.

Juvia quickly took her hand back before turning towards the door and wincing. 'I can't handle two Gray's in one day' she thought as she faced Gray Fullbuster.

"Well nothing now thanks to you!" Lyon yelled back. That flirty attitude from before completely evaporated.

Gray walked over and grabbed the collar of Lyon's shirt, bringing their faces together, "I'm not in the mood for your games so tell me," he jerked his head toward Juvia "what's she doing here?"

"I was hiding from my stepfather, I didn't know anyone was in here when I chose it as my hiding place." Juvia's voice almost sounded normal-thank Poseidon-but she sure didn't feel normal. What was wrong with these two?

Both guys turned to look at her one with a goofy smile on his face and the other with his usual glare, reserved especially for Juvia she'd say.

Lyon swatted at Gray's hand, who immediately loosened his grip and Lyon walked away from him, toward Juvia. "Don't worry about it, come on I'll take you home."

Before Juvia could say no Lyon was pulling her out of the door, but not before making sure there was no one out in the hall.

Gray followed a few steps behind watching Juvia and Lyon, but turning every now and then to check for men old enough to be Juvia's dad.

At the car Lyon opened the door for Juvia and was super polite during the drive to her house as well. When Juvia pointed out her house, Lyon parked and jumped out the car so he could open the door for her and put his hand out to help her get out too.

"New neighbors?" Lyon pointed at the moving truck parked across the street.

Juvia shrugged, "Probably. Thanks for the ride Lyon it was really nice of you, I'm sorry if I made you go out of your way-"

"Not at all, we actually live a few blocks down." Lyon interrupted quickly, the ride was on the way anyhow.

"Oh, well lucky for us then." Juvia felt funny, Gray made his presence and dislike towards her or perhaps something else super clear every chance he got ever since the science lab. But Lyon paid no attention to him and continued to be nice all the way too. Juvia felt like she was creating tension, and was Gray the guy Lyon was waiting on back there?

He brought up a hand to scratch his neck, "Yeah maybe you could come to dinner sometime, my stepdad is great in the kitchen."

"Thanks for the offer, maybe you could come by too." She offered him a big smile and his reaction was priceless.

Lyon's cheeks flushed and it was the funniest thing. He got all fidgety and sweaty but it wasn't creepy, on him it looked cute.

"Lyon, it's my turn to watch Meredy, hurry it up will ya?" Gray snapped, throwing Juvia daggers, maybe she was causing tension.

"Right, thanks." Quickly he leaned over to give Juvia a quick kiss on the cheek but found himself bumping heads with her instead.

Juvia flinched a bit but gave no sign of the bump hurting. Lyon rubbed her forehead a little just to make sure but one look at Juvia's questioning blue eyes, that by the way reminded him of the sea and were so beautiful he could just get lost in them. What was he doing again?

Juvia giggled, Lyon wore his emotions on his face, going from worried to drooling in a second. "I'll see you around Lyon, thanks again for the ride."

"Yes. I mean it was no problem! And I'll definitely see you again!" He called out, watching Juvia step inside her home Lyon got into the car.

The car was pulling out the driveway when the curtains of a window near the door were pushed back, Juvia stood there waving goodbye. The silver haired boy waved and had goofy grin plastered on his face making Juvia's heart flutter and mirror his goofy smile with one of her own.

The other looked straight ahead with his familiar glare directed at the driver, it wasn't only for Juvia after all.

The house was empty, Aquarius and Levy probably just started the shopping, and Gray must still be with his sharkfolk. Sighing Juvia made her way up to her room, as she passed Jellal's room she looked at his closed door and saddened, she wouldn't see him for two more days. Pulling out her phone to send him a quick text she found several unread messages.

From Levy:

(1)Ha ha the surprise is for you!

(2)Juvia who's Jeep is that?

(3)Did you see the new neighbors?

From Gajeel:

(1)Fish sticks who is that douche?

From IceKing:

(1)Put my number in and called myself while you weren't looking ;)

She rolled her eyes at Lyon's text and put her phone away.

What was Levy talking about? How did she know about her ride and who was Gajeel talking about?

As Juvia pushed open her door a pillow hit her face.

"About time you show up woman!" Juvia blinked, surely Gajeel wasn't in her room right now. He wasn't sprawled across her bed with a smug smile in his face, she has to be dreaming.


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter guys! Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 11**

"What are you standing around for? I'm your brother damn it I demand a hug!"

Without hesitation Juvia ran to her Gajeel and threw herself at him. "You really are here! I thought I was dreaming!"

"Surprise!" Levy cheered from her spot on the floor.

"That's some dream fishbutt you missed me that much?" He was teasing but Juvia didn't care she snuggled deeper into his chest, taking in his familiar earthy scent and squeezing as if he'd disappear if she let go.

"I missed you too Juvi." Gajeel said hugging her tight.

"How's Metalicanna?"

Gajeel pushed her away enough to look her in the eyes, his own were distant and unreadable, Juvia was getting worried. What if he had bad news?

"Why don't you just go ask him? He's unloading the truck upfront."

"Unloading? You're moving in with us?"

Gajeel barked out a laugh and pushed Juvia away in favor of holding his ribs. "Aww man you're funny."

Nothing was funny, Juvia only asked because he said Metal was unloading the truck... "The new neighbors!"

"Hello neighbor." Gajeel confirmed.

This was the best news ever! Her dad and brother were gonna live across the street!

"I'm so happy!" She yelled, clinging onto Gajeel once more.

This time around Gajeel didn't welcome the hug with equal enthusiasm, instead he desperately tried to push his sister away.

"Oi oi! Woman you're crushing me!" He protested but Juvia didn't let go. If there was one thing she new about Gajeel was he welcomed all her hugs, but accepting them all the time made him lose what he called his 'tough guy edge'.

"Let's go see dad!" She demanded, dragging Gajeel with her as she flew downstairs and out the door.

Juvia and Gajeel whizzed by Aquarius who tried to question what the rush was but before she could get the words out her daughter was already crossing the street.

Levy stopped next to her mother to check if she was okay and Aquarius took the opportunity to ask her youngest daughter instead. "I'm fine hun, what's going on?"

"Gajeel didn't want to wait for dinner so he sneaked into Juvia's room. I found him because I went to raid Juvia's closet for something to wear."

Aquarius giggled, the story made sense, Metallicana had told Aquarius his son was having a hard time keeping the secret from Juvia. The surprise must have really been killing him if he couldn't wait a couple more hours.

Metallicana had just gotten a desk down from the truck when he heard someone call out his name. With a wide smile on his face he turned to the source and opened out his arms to welcome his daughter into a great big hug.

"Hey stranger..." He started but Juvia cut him off as she threw herself with force into her dad's arms.

"You're here! You came! I've missed you two so much!" Juvia wailed into the man's chest.

"Baby I've missed you much much more." Metallicana cooed into his daughters ears, soothing her by kissing her forehead and rubbing her head as she cried quietly on his shoulder.

Aquarius watched on sadly as her daughter and Metallicana clung to each other for dear life. The feeling of jealousy and some guilt pooled inside her as she saw Gajeel join in on the hug, the three stood there, happy to be reunited again. Juvia never hugged her like that and she was her mother.

"Mom?" Levy was concerned watching her mom cry and grunt, was something wrong with the baby?

The sirena composed herself and smiled at her youngest daughter, "I'm fine Levy, the baby is too." Her hand went to her abdomen and caressed it.

"Juvia looks happy doesn't she mom?" The question took Aquarius by surprise, especially because Levy didn't look sad or jealous, none of the feelings Aquarius was experiencing were visible on Levy's expression nor body language. She looked genuinely happy for her sister.

"Why do you say that sweetie?"

"Look at her mom, she looks at Gajeel the same way she looks at Jellal. He's been gone for a day and she looked crushed all morning, imagine if Jellal was gone longer. When Jellal and Juvia are away I feel like a piece of me is missing I think it's a sibling thing. This is Juvia getting a piece of herself back that she hasn't had with her in a while."

To say Levy's words didn't move Aquarius was a lie. As the woman turned to see her daughter, everything was different from this new angle Levy gave her, she didn't see two men trying to take her daughter, she saw a father and a son reuniting with their little girl.

The guilt really ate at Aquarius now, with this angle also came the realization that she was the one that took that little girl away from them in the first place. Just like the sea took Juvia away from Aquarius when she was born. 'Perhaps Juvia was meant to be with Metallicana all along.' She thougt to herself.

"Come on mom I wanna meet Metalicanna!" Levy pulled her mother out of her thoughts and dragged her across the street to where the man waved the two bluenettes over.

"Hi! My name is Levy I'm Juvia's sister!" Levy stretched out her hand and Metalicanna gladly shook it.

"Nice to meet you I'm Metalicanna, Juvia's..." Unsure of what to label himself he turned to Juvia for help.

Juvia giggled and rolled her eyes at her dad's insecurity. "Dad. He's my dad."

Metalicanna was shocked his daughter could say it like that in front of her biological mother. Quickly he gave an embarrassed smile to the woman standing infront of him, "And this is my son, Gajeel."

Unlike his pops Gajeel already knew what label rightfully belonged to him. "I'm Juvia's brother."

Aquarius gave no indication of the introductions perturbing her. She smiled and shook both of the men's hands politely. "It's very nice to meet you both, I'm sure Juvia is very happy to have you living so close to her now."

Metallicana returned the smile and looked to his daughter and brought her under his arm in a half embrace, "Yes, thank you Aquarius for helping us find a house so close to her and letting us continue to be in her life."

Juvia looked up to Aquarius, shocked by the information she just heard, "This was your idea?"

It was Aquarius turn to be shocked. Did Juvia think that she intentionally took her away from her foster family? Aquarius didn't dwell on it too long, her previous revelation was the answer, she did take Juvia from them, and threw a new school new town new father at her along with it. Now Aquarius felt even worse.

"Yeah!" Levy jumped in, "She got in contact with them like four days ago only to learn they were already moving here they just needed a house. So mom helped them find one close and affordable."

To say Levy was proud of her mom's successful planning was an understatement. The minute she caught her mom looking for houses nearby she became her trusted assistant.

"It wasn't that hard Levy you make it sound like I did all the work, I simply pointed out a house that's all."

Suddenly Juvia was in front of her and wrapping her arms around Aquarius. "Thank you so much Aquarius! You didn't just point out a house you pointed out _the_ house. They're literally across the street from me! You gave us the best present ever!"

The smile on Juvia's face was worth all of it, this was their first hug and Aquarius took in every second of it.

"Juvia is right, we are immensely happy to be so close to her. Thank you!" Metallicana said

Aquarius felt something heavy lift off her shoulders, perhaps taking Juvia away was a mistake but she made up for it and even got a hug in the process, that's all a mother could ask for after this mess, acknowledgment that she was indeed, Juvia's mother.

Juvia didn't miss the sad smile and relief in Aquarius' eyes. This whole time she wasn't trying to force herself as a mother on Juvia. Aquarius simply wanted the happiness her daughter felt with Metal and Gajeel to be felt when she was with the Locksers.

While she had hit it off with her siblings immediately, Juvia never felt a part of Aquarius' family, after all Juvia imagined a careless woman abandoning her for so long, that the idea that she had been taken and her mom looked endlessly for her was something she has a hard time wrapping around her head.

Then there was her admiration and love for Metalicanna as her father Juvia couldn't quite bring herself to replace such a great man with an irritatingly fake coward. Juvia hasn't spoken a word to him unless she's absolutely had to and even then his words were covered in lies Juvia couldn't explain. _Especially_ after seeing him with sirena hating sharkfolk today.

Making a mental note to try and get to know Aquarius Juvia went to Levy and Gajeel and invited them to her room to hang out.

"Dad you can come too...but it's best if you help Aquarius in the kitchen, her husband isn't here to make sure she doesn't over do anything." Juvia said as she pulled her brother and sister upstairs.

When the laughter and muffled conversations got to Juvia a wide smile spread across her lips. Maybe Aquarius wasn't that bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! New chapter yaaaaay! My updates are all over the place I know! But my mind goes a mile a minute and I have like five stories on paper and like three in my head! I like the ideas but I'm somewhat of a perfectionist and want a clearer picture before I post anything or am sure I'll continue that train of thought... Anyways I need some help? What do you guys think of this story so far? What do I need more of? And this one is totally unrelated and for my Naruto fans... Hinata's mom isn't named! I need help with suggestions for a name!

MeowyMeow: thank you for giving my story a chance! I'm really happy you found it interesting and cute (like your name lol) and thanks for the review! Hope you're still reading and continue to tell me your thoughts on this!

UchihaBrotherhood: I can't believe I didn't think of a name as cool as yours! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like this new chapter! Maybe you can help me in naming Hinata's mom? Let me know!

LePotato: Hun if you're still reading you're awesome and I have a surprise for you about the babies coming soon I pinky promise you!

I don't own fairy tail, not even a little.

Gajeel's First Day at Fairy Tail High.

"Gajeel we have four classes together this is great!" Juvia was happy she'd get to spend most of her day with Gajeel, it felt right.

The guy rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, he had missed her cheerfulness "Full moon is tonight woman don't annoy me."

On full moons normal werewolves-like Metallicana-transform into full bodied wolves and run around in the forest, doing Poseidon knows what. Gajeel, being his freaky hybrid self doesn't get affected like that, the moon controls his werewolf side to an extent, really only making him grumpier than normal. But he liked to join his father in the late night run so he transforms for the sake of belonging to only one thing on that night.

Juvia threw her arms around Gajeel and squeezed, she's been doing that a lot lately, the hugging thing. "I'm so happy you're actually here!" She squeaked, snuggling her face on his back.

Levy took the opportunity to snatch Gajeel's schedule and look through it, "We have a class together! Oooh and one with Jellal too!"

A groan escaped both of the guys lips. They looked at each other and Juvia swears she saw electricity zap between the two glares.

Needless to say Jellal was a bit hurt he didn't get a heads up about Gajeel when he came home. Jellal expected his sisters to squeeze him to death but he was welcomed with giddy bouncing blue heads pulling him up to his sister's room where he saw the black haired teen sprawled across Juvia's bed with a bored expression that quickly changed into a smug smirk when he saw Jellal's confused face.

After that Jellal and Gajeel have constantly tried to one up each other when it comes to Juvia, she's told them that they are both the best brothers in history but they insist that only one can be the best.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy yells from from a few steps ahead. She waves frantically with one hand and pulls Natsu with the other.

"Hey guys! We were looking at Gajeel's schedule."

The blonde vampire looks wearily at Gajeel before turning her attention back to Levy. "Right... Well come on there's something I have to show you before class."

Levy nods and takes Lucy's hand and let's herself be dragged away to Poseidon knows where.

Gajeel doesn't miss blondie whisper to Levy that there's something about himself she doesn't like.

 _Crap_. He'll have to extra careful around her so she doesn't report back to her clan that she's found the hybrid.

A strong hand is shoved near his face, Gajeel looks up to find a pink headed kid with an annoying grin on his face, "Sup I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Gajeel can smell the blonde all over this guy, guess he should be careful around him too. Taking Natsus hand and bumping it he introduced himself too, "Gajeel Redfox, Juvia's brother."

Natsu's eyes bug out and he turns to Juvia, "This... Is your big brother?"

Juvia giggled at Natsu's cute reaction and nods.

The bugged out eyes seem to return to normal and then his expression turns bored, looking over to Gajeel "Woah you guys look nothing alike." He deadpans.

"You're dead." Gajeel growls, cracking his knuckles as he prepares to swing at Natsu.

Jellal quickly steps between the two and pushes Gajeel away, "He's an idiot don't listen to him. Come on your first period's with me let's go."

With everything said Jellal dragged a grumpy Gajeel down the halls. Juvia turns to Natsu and gives him an expectant look.

Natsu catches the look and returns it with a confused look of his own, "What I do?"

Juvia only shakes her head and starts walking to class.

The rest of the day is a bit slow, lunch was more like interrogation time for Gajeel. Questions rained down on him and he couldn't seem to dodge them no matter where he turned.

Juvia's wasn't going any better. Jellal and Gajeel spent the day arguing over everything, at this point it wasn't even about Juvia, it was more about who was better. The fights irritated Juvia but she couldn't help but be slightly relieved her brothers weren't turning to her for an opinion anymore.

However during Gajeel's interrogation if the questions had even a tiny remote relation to Juvia they'd turn to her expectantly for an answer. Didn't look like either of them would catch a break anytime soon.

But in the end Gajeel liked that word got around about him, Juvia had told him about the shark dudes being douches to her and he was happy to play the role of scary body guard. And when he saw one of the guys from the car ride the other day talking to Juvia after school he didn't think twice about walking up to his little sister throwing threatening glares at the guy and growling once he was within earshot.

Juvia introduced the guy as Lyon. When the idiot extended his hand for Gajeel to shake, the grumpy man squeezed tightly making sure to get a silent point across to the silver haired guy.

Lyon tried not to he fazed by Gajeel's open disapproval of him and asked if they'd like a ride home. Juvia was about to accept and Gajeel was ready to pull her away but he saw her hesitate before politely declining and Gajeel threw a party clapping and congratulating Juvia in his head.

Lyon didn't seem to be bothered by the rejection and said good bye to Juvia and her grumpy brother before going to his car. Shortly after he got in his car, Gajeel saw the other guy that was there when they dropped Juvia off hop in as well.

Gajeel was no idiot, he had classes with Juvia and in one of them that other guy was there and now it made sense why Juvia declined the offer of the ride home.

"So... You're in a love triangle." He teased as they walked home together-Gajeel refused to ride in the same car as Jellal.

Juvia scoffed at the idea, "No." Was her short reply.

After a while of Gajeel's nose in her business she relented and told him about Gray 'saving' her from the sharkfolk. At first Gajeel didn't understand what the problem was but he understood after Juvia told him that Gray's sister, Ultear was creating a wedge between Erza and Jellal's relationship. It was annoying that Gray liked to do the same with Lucy and Natsu, and the little sister, Meredy liked to mess with Levy. In general, those siblings only cause trouble.

When they got to their street Juvia went to Gajeel's and had dinner with Metallicana and Gajeel, something she hasn't done in a long time. Dinner itself consisted of fits of laughter and a steady flow of conversations going from school to Juvia's new family, it was weird but she admitted she liked them.

After her goodbyes she entered her house to find her sister cuddled next to Aquarius on the couch affectionately rubbing her belly.


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter hurray?

It's been a while and I don't want to apologize for the wait because I know I'll do it again so I'll explain why it takes so long... Im a bit of a perfectionist and a calculating person, I feel that before I release a chapter I have to have one or two next chapters ready so if I get stuck it takes me some time to publish because I change stuff and then go back and tweak the previous chapter. Does it make sense? In my head it does and for that I do apologize...

I was re reading the chapters and noticed I made some slip ups like Juvia's schedule and some minor misspellings I will go back and fix them. Tell me if you catch anymore! But the new chapter is here and I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you guys think I welcome pm's and reviews.

I do not own fairy tail no matter how much I love it.

Chapter 13

"Hey weakling!"

Oh no. Juvia tried to ignore that voice and laughter that followed it as she tried to pick up her pace, she needed to get away.

She turned right headed toward Mr. Capricorn's class going as fast as her feet could take her and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the ever grumpy face of her brother up ahead.

"Gajeel!" She yelled, throwing a glance behind her she found the shark dudes retreating. Now even happier Juvia threw herself into her brother's arms.

"Oi! Blue let go!" His usual protest followed by the usual shove came and she let go.

Those guys have been following her more than usual! But she couldn't tell Gajeel that, he'd have the time of his life pummeling them. So Juvia said something else.

"Sorry Gajeel..." Just then the warning bell went off giving Juvia an excuse to take off running again, "I'm going to class see you later!"

In class the air was tense, something seemed extremely weird today... The sharkdudes are all here, throwing menacing glares Juvia's way along with wide sharp toothed smile. Was she imagining things?

The clock didn't seem to tick normally, Juvia's mind was so far away she missed Mr. Capricorn call her name to continue where her class mate left off.

Gray bump his knee on her leg and she looked to the teacher, Mr. Capricorn likes Juvia, she does well in class and doesn't mind reading out loud. It's weird she isn't paying attention.

"Ms. Juvia are you feeling well?"

Juvia eyes went wide and shook her head super fast, "No sir... I was just... thinking."

Must be something really important, "So you think you could pick up where Mr. Fullbuster left off?"

"Yes sir!" She scanned through the pages and after Gray pointed out the paragraph she began to read. Except she didn't get far because protests around the classroom started.

When a student is late, or falls asleep, or isn't paying attention it's common that Mr. Capricorn will throw erasers on their heads or give detention or another punishment, so why didn't Juvia get one? Naturally the protests were coming from the sharkdudes, the usual kids that get the punishments. All it took was those three to light the fire and it spread through the rest, all the kids were yelling about how unfair that was.

Juvia looked around the classroom at her classmates, all wore angry red faces and yelled at the teacher or at her. But she was more worried about what the sharkfolk a were doing... It was all a distraction!

The three guys were transforming! In the middle of class and all the normals! It was surreal and some kids were already noticing. The sharkfolk' eyes were on Juvia the whole time and she watched as patches of their skin turned shades of greys and blues.

The kids that saw the transformation ran crying and screaming out of class and the ones that didn't caught on and followed, yelling and crying about aliens attacking the school.

"Smells like sirena boys." One of them snarled through his sharp teeth, Juvia remembers watching Sharkboy and Lavagirl and was pretty sure the teeth didn't look as scary as they do now, but then again that was a movie it was fake.

"Do we get to eat her? I'm hungry and that last one wasn't as meaty as this one!" The guy behind him squealed out excitingly.

But the words had frozen Juvia in her spot and she hugged her chest in her arms when her heart felt a familiar pang.

Risley.

They're talking about Risley, the sirena that was killed and left in the middle of the street! It was them! Tears flowed down Juvia's cheeks, Risley wasn't a part of her life but she was of her kind!

"How many?" She spat out angrily, meeting their ugly beady black eyes. "How many of my people have you killed!"

There was silence in the room before the guys laughed so hard they started to cry. Juvia took notice that Mr. Capricorn was there and some other kids but no one she knew... She was alone.

"We don't answer to you princess!" The leader yelled out angrily, the rest shook their heads and growled viciously.

They wanted her tail, funny since she's never fully transformed... But she could very faintly feel it's presence when she was in water and even though right now there wasn't a drop of water in sight she could hear it loud and clear, calling to her, urging her transform and promising she would get through it.

Juvia wanted to give in but it right now legs were more useful. Fins were for water. She would fight, taking a step forward the sharkfolk caught on and laughed at her resolve.

"The wittle pwincess gonna kick ass?"

"I don't think so!"

The three launched themselves at Juvia and she was ready, she blocked their kicks and punches like a pro and hit back when there was an opening.

Suddenly one of them was pulled away and there were two, Juvia didn't have time to look for the third. One of the guys kicked her leg only to meet air and be throw back into a mess of desks.

Juvia felt confident the last guy would be easy but before she could launch another attack someone got infront of her.

The guy didn't have a shirt on and Juvia took a moment to admire the beautiful silver scales peppered around his sun kissed skin. He jumped into a two on one fight with him, against the last sharkfolk and the one that had disappeared at first. The scales glinted as he moved around throwing punches and kicks but that wasn't all, there were navy blue patches kinda similar to the ones the sharkfolk had... What is he? The familiar deep blue locks and silver chain came into view and she put a name to the guy helping her fight once more. Gray Fullbuster.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. Big Thank you for continuing to follow this story and enjoy the new chapter!

"I'll kill them" Gajeel growled, the hybrid was all but ready to turn back and give the sharkfreaks a piece of his mind and a big chunk of fists smashed into their little beady eyed stupid faces.

Juvia shook her head and held on tighter to Gajeel's arm. The two were walking home after the incident in Mr. Capricorn's class. Shortly after Juvia recognized Gray's face he told her to run, she'd tried to stay and fight but he had brought back up. The blue haired sirena got mad all over again as she recalled Natsu pulling her out of the class and into Lucy's arms who quickly lead her to the restroom to freshen up.

"Stupid Natsu..." Juvia grumbled defeatedly as she continued walking and ignored Gajeel's own mumbles.

Right after she was freshened up and the final bell rang, Juvia found Gajeel waiting outside the restroom for her, he was stubbornly following her and insisting they walk home together . He managed to get Juvia to spill the beans and was furious to learn someone had attacked her so openly. Hell, Gajeel was pissed they'd attacked her period.

"I'll kill the stupid dragon too for lying to me." He growled as they crossed the street into their neighborhood.

Juvia nodded but went back to the moment she saw Gray. _'He's half sirena half shark.'_

Aquarius was having a baby just like him. Juvia thought about how the baby's powers and tail would be like. How she wished she could ask him more questions but before she could dive deeper into her mind, her home was in sight and Gajeel was pulling her up to the door.

By the looks of it, no one was home and after confirming it by knocking and no one coming to open Gajeel dragged her to his house.

Metallicana was in the silly 'Howl in anticipation' apron Juvia gave him for Christmas a while back. When the man saw Juvia walk in behind his son he went to wrap his arms around her.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and went to check on the food. His dad didn't know about today's events yet, but by the looks of it Juvia would tell him soon.

XxxxxxxX

After dinner Metallicana walked Juvia over to her house and asked Aquarius for a word. Juvia didn't know exactly what that was all about but she had a hunch it was about the attack today.

The walk up to her room was a dreaded one and when Juvia finally made it to the second floor she heard a one sided conversation in the office.

At first Juvia thought to ignore it but she heard her name and couldn't help herself. Slowly she tiptoed over to the door and peeked in. Gray was on the phone with someone and was obviously upset. He paced around the office throwing his hands up, grumbling curses and yeahs to the other person.

Trying her hardest to listen, she picked up on a few sentences:

"How could they be so careless?" He probably didn't want anyone to hear so he yelled/whispered it into the phone.

After a while he nodded along to whatever before quickly adding, "I'll fix it just give some time." And then he hung up and turned for the door.

Juvia leaned back and ran into the door across the hall before Gray could come out and see her. She waited a couple minutes after she heard the door shut before making a run for her room. Jellal was in there, lazily going through her cd's, he jumped up from the bed to go to his sister and smiled widely at her.

"You got a magnet for trouble on you or something?" He teased and pretended to pat her down. Jellal knew she was ticklish and chuckled when she wiggled away from his wiggling fingers.

"Juvia is fine thank you for asking!" She wasn't mad but she wasn't at all enthusiastic about today's events.

Seeing his baby sister all gloomy was like a slap to Jellal's face. Truth was he felt horrible for not being home the past few days and not being there when Juvia needed him.

"Right... Listen Juvia I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help."

Juvia dismissed his apology with a head shake and hand wave, "I know. It's ok I'm just tired and I need to tell you something."

Jellal sat on the bed and patted the spot next to for Juvia, "Shoot me."

Juvia squirmed in her spot but went to sit next to Jellal and held his hand tightly. She needed to tell someone, the situation was drowning her. "Gray is up to something…"

His sister was usually so straightforward, the statement confused Jellal. Somehow he knew not to push her though, squeezing her hand lightly he encouraged her silently to continue.

A few deep breaths and a nod later Juvia continued, "I saw him with the sharkfolk in the hall the other day. He didn't see me though because I hid ,but it was creepy. And today they attacked me. I'm tired and some places hurt and I come home to hear him on the phone saying to whoever that he'll take care of me and asked for time. I'm sacred Jellal what did i do to him?"

Jellal sat there dumbfounded for a minute. Gray as in his mom's Gray? He didn't think about it for too long, of course it was him and if he knew Juvia she would take the silence wrong.

"That idiot won't hurt you. Ever. I promise. Big brother's word." He said as he placed his hand over his heart. "But before we tell anyone else we need some more proof."

Juvia knew this well. She smiled at Jellal and in that moment she truly was grateful she had not one, but two big brothers. "There's something else…"

XxxxxxxX

After making sure Juvia was asleep, Jellal locked her window and bedroom door. His conversation with his sister had him on edge and he needed to make a plan and set it in motion asap.

In his room he sat on the edge of bed and released tears he was holding in while Juvia told him about what she saw on her way to school the day she freaked. She'd been harassed and was so scared but kept quiet. All the while Jellal was off on stupid senior trips and flirting with Erza. He felt so guilty but he'd make it up. Juvia deserved to feel at peace and he'd be the one to give it to her. Wiping at the tears he went to work on possible plans.

XxxxxxxX

Today was a new day, Juvia felt ten times lighter after confiding in both her brothers the other day. She went to her closet and chose a cute pink tank, bleached shorts, and flats to go with her new knitted tan shawl that Levy gave her.

"Today will be better." Juvia chanted as she ran down stairs for breakfast.

To the teen's surprise they had guests. There, sitting at her table like it was a normal thing were those creeps that attacked her. Juvia didn't think twice about skipping breakfast and going out the door.

It's not that she was scared. In fact, Juvia was pretty pissed! It was actually for Aquarius' well being that she didn't make a fuss. The soon to be mother was having some minor complications with the pregnancy and couldn't do much work or stress out.

As soon as Juvia closed the door to leave she found Gajeel on his porch texting.

Juvia shook off her anger and called to her brother. "Who are you texting hmmmm?" She questioned in a giggly sing song voice peaking over the teens shoulde.

Gajeel was quick to put his phone in his pocket and begin his walk to school ahead of Juvia to try and hide the blush spreading on his face.

Truth is Gajeel might have a slight crush on… his sister's sister? God it sounded so wrong but it was amusing to think about at the same time. It was even more amusing since Levy seemed to reciprocate his feelings.

Yesterday Levy joined Juvia and him on their walk home. The hybrid didn't think nothing of it but then the trio got to their street and she whispered for Gajeel to come to the house after everyone went to sleep to talk.

 _"I was starting to think you weren't going to come…" Levy whispered to him as she stepped aside and let him in._

 _"My dad is nocturnal. I had to sneak out fast." Gajeel explained as the sirena led him upstairs._

 _Levy led him through fancy hallways that were lit up by multiple rows of chandeliers and smelled like expensive perfumes. He briefly wondered what Juvia thought about all the unnecessary flashy decorations._

 _"We're here…" Levy whispered as she pushed Gajeel into the stairway to her room._

 _Gajeel raised an eyebrow in amusement at the shorty's behavior. He let her guide him up the stairs and they stopped at her mini library. 'This girl is something else…' Gajeel thought to himself as he glanced around at the crammed bookshelves surrounding the walls._

 _Levy stepped away and opened another door, she motioned for Gajeel to come in and he smirked mischievously at the shorty._

Lol whaaaat? I'll tell y'all what went down next chapter! Let me know what you guys thought. Ideas are welcome and if there's anything y'all feel I'm leaving out don't be scared to let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

Im back! I took a break (super long one sorry!) from writing because I feel I really needed some inspiration to continue this story i didn't want to give it up but also turning it into a cliche wasn't an option. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Gajeel sat in Levy's room wondering -not for the first time since he decided to slip out of his house- just what he was doing here. His sister was downstairs asleep and his dad was probably out howling at the moon and here he was… in his sister's? Hell no. Shivers crawled up his spine at the very idea of Levy being his sister-

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me." Levy said quietly, her eyes were trained on her slippers unwilling to let Gajeel see just how nervous she really was.

"Actually I'm wondering why I came." Gajeel's gruff voice and brutally honest words made Levy's head snapped up, her chocolate eyes were wide in disbelief.

It didn't last though and Gajeel watched in amusement as her face contorted into what looked to him like she'd eaten a sourhead. Eyes narrowed and her lips puckered, the hybrid was having a hard time not laughing.

"Lucy is on to you."

The urge to laugh vanished along with the blood in his face. Levy's words were like a bucket of cold water being splashed on you as you sleep. It was Gajeel's turn to be easily read and Levy could see he was freaking out.

The giant idiot was clearly failing to control his beasts and she didn't want her precious books to be ruined.

"How did this happen!" Gajeel roared. He made a move toward the window but Levy was faster and blocked his way.

He stopped inches away from her. He smelled like dirt and the woods; it took Levy a moment to center herself and look up to the guy before her.

"She won't tell anyone Gajeel. She couldn't if she wanted, Lucy doesn't have a coven." It was true, the blonde vampire had told her that her mom and cousin Michelle were killed by vampire hunters. Her dad didn't want to live without his mate so he exposed himself to the afternoon sun light some days later, Lucy watched him burn unable to help, she was 13.

Gajeel didnt care about Lucy not having a coven though. The red eyed man before Levy huffed and she watched horrified as his eyes flashed a scary bright green. "One vampire Levy!" his booming voice echoed in her room, she briefly wondered if anyone heard but Gajeel grabbed her wrist and brought her up to eye level with him disrupting her thoughts.

"She doesn't need to tell her coven! Herself or any other vampire or werewolf she tells could go to Transylvania and tell the Originals!" Gajeel jerked Levy around before letting her wrist go.

Levy watched as Gajeel took a deep breath and she let herself relax when his fangs and claws retracted, and his eyes went back to their usual alluring deep red.

Gajeel gave the small fry a once over. Damn she was tiny and looked ready to break if he held her the wrong way. Guilt crawled into his conscience when he saw her massaging her delicate little wrist, the one he had yanked around seconds ago. Slowly, he reached for her wrist to examine it; he immieditaely could tell nothing was broken, just a bit red and swollen.

"I'm sorry."

Levy nodded before turning to the window. They could see each other's reflections, both just stood there silently. Gajeel took in her body once more. Her curves were about as existent as his eyebrows but her eyes were as wild as her hair and they both gave her an edge that sent Gajeel's imagination on a crazy ride.

"Lucy told me she followed you." Levy began pacing around her room trying to figure out how to help him. "We need to find out what the heck you did that revealed your identity-"

"Levy…" Gajeel sighed and went up to the petite girl. "I appreciate you're help but I know what to do."

Levy looked up to him hopeful, if he had a plan already she wanted to help. "Well tell me what it is l'm sure I can help either way."

Gajeel smirked as he walked over to open the window, "There's not much to help with. Pops and I are leaving this place."

"You can't be serious." But he wasn't giving any indication that he was joking. His face was set in his usual scowl, no sign of his fangy smirk in sight. "What about Juvia? What will you tell her?"

He leaned down to eye level with the siren and tried to bring himself to compulse her to forget the whole situation. He didn't count on getting lost in her own hypnotizing large brown doe-like eyes.

"You should've been a fairy…" he whispered, his warm breath smelled metallic, and Levy assumed he fed on blood tonight.

Gajeel reached down to take a strand of her blue hair to twirl with his rough calloused finger. Levy was son entranced by him at that moment, it was like she was watching a movie. She was inching closer to Gajeel. She wanted to taste him, feel him and Gajeel was just as hypnotized by her as she was. He watched her lick her lips and lean in… but when they brushed lips he pulled away and got ready to jump. He couldn't kiss her and then leave. Not because of some bullshit about heartbreak or whatever. If he kissed her right now he knew he wouldn't bring himself to leave because he would want to take her with him and that would only make the situation worse. He was being logical. Right?

"Gajeel please don't leave!" To hell with her pride. Levy knew she couldn't let Gajeel leave, she could cry about her rejection later right now she needed to focus on his problem and how was she going to do prevent him from leaving? As if to answer an idea popped into her head.

If she worded it right she might just get what she was asking for.

"What if…" she needed to be convincing she can't doubt herself right now. Taking a deep breath and looking straight into those blood red eyes she finished off, "What if I do a spell to make her forget?" Gajeel gave her a thoughtful glance. Truth be told he didn't want to leave this place, he was very attracted to this girl, and his dad already found a great place to set up his shop and he didn't want to be the reason they moved again. Plus Juvia was here, it didn't feel right to leave her behind even if she was with her own family now.

"How we gonna do it then short stuff?"

Levy nodded, she didn't have time to stop and think about the consequences she needed to help Gajeel. "There's a telepath in our school, his name is Doranbolt, or Mest I'm not really sure but it's rumored that if we do him a big favor he pays you back by toying bf with any person's mind. We can ask him to make Lucy forget!" Levy was determined by the end of her proposition, it was the perfect answer.

"I know who you're talking about he's in one of my classes… I think."

"That's perfect you can do him a favor and he'll help you with Lu-"

Gajeel cleared his throat, if she kept talking he'd get a headache. "You mean 'we'. You're asking him to help with Lucy and I'm gonna have him erase yours. Sorry Levy but I can't have any loose ends." He shrugged and reopened the window.

Levy huffed but didn't argue, he didn't leave room for it anyways. "Fine. But meet me in the library at lunch time we'll make a plan there."

The girl had sass for days and Gajeel didn't mind it one bit. "Alright see ya then." He watched Levy walk over to her bed, despite the snappy order she just gave, her shoulders were low and kinda shaky.

"Hey shorty," Levy turned and he could see her unshed tears it stabbed at his chest. He knew why she was like that, he gave her his best smile before saying, "if the guy can do us that solid I'll show you what a real kiss feels like!"

And just like that he was out the window. Levy ran to it just in time to see his shadow zoom over to his house and dissapear into the darker shadows of the night. His last comment made a hopeful smile appear on her lips.

"I'll hold your word to it you big oaf." She whispered before walking back to her bed and settling in.

So I've been go for like almost a year! Honestly I thought this story wasn't good enough but I'm glad there was two of you who left a review asking for more thank you truly it means a lot to me! Anyone who's reading let me know what you think!


End file.
